You Make Me Feel
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Serie de Oneshots, drabbles y viñetas. No tienen una secuencia ni relación entre si... Niff, Klaine, Samcedes, St Berry, Britanna... Preparense para todo y esperen lo inesperado! Feliz cumpleaños a mi! :3
1. Incomplete

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Jeff

**Título:** Incomplete (Incompleto)

**Canción: **_Stuck in a Moment _de **U2**.

*Como siempre, recomiendo que la escuchen aquí (acherryonthetop . tumblr . com / post / 21740268167) ya que, es una version especial que se adecua al fic. (:

**Palabras: **1530

* * *

**You make me feel… **

**…Incomplete**

Era un lunes por la mañana. Bajando de los lujosos Cadillacs y Mercedes, los alumnos de la academia Dalton regresaban a la escuela después de dos meses de vacaciones. Para todos había sido un gran verano y no podían estar más emocionados por el inicio de un nuevo año.

Bueno, todos menos uno…

Jeffrey Sterling bajaba del BMW de su madre con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer más esfuerzo del debido. Los médicos le habían permitido salir dos días atrás, pero eso no significaba que ya estuviera recuperado: la pierna derecha le dolía al caminar y al momento de respirar sentía una punzada de dolor en las costillas.

Tomo su mochila y dejo que un suspiro de frustración escapara de sus labios al observar el edificio.

Era grande y antiguo por fuera, muy al estilo románico, y la fuente del medio enriquecía los jardines laterales, pero no se veía tan segura como decía serlo. Supuso que un golpe contra esas paredes era suficiente para terminar de romperle las costillas. Jeff juraba que la política de no violencia eran solo palabras y nada de acciones.

Joanne Sterling bajo las maletas de la cajuela del auto y se quito los lentes Dios para guardarlos en su bolso en el auto.

-¿Listo Jeffie?

El chico cerró los ojos y asintió silenciosamente. Era todo lo que podía hacer sin dejar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Se coloco sus lentes Ray Ban y tomó una de sus maletas antes de avanzar.

A cada paso, Jeff sentía el dolor de caminar hacia Dalton. No era solamente el dolor físico lo que lo molestaba, era el emocional.

Se odiaba a sí mismo… por ser tan débil, por ser tan frágil, por ser tan él…

Deseaba que no hubiera pasado lo que paso… Deseaba no haber ido… Deseaba no haber estado con Tony… Deseaba no haber provocado al equipo de hockey de su escuela… Deseaba que Tony no hubiera muerto…

Una lágrima se escapo de su ojo derecho y comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas cuando observaba a otros chicos despedirse de sus padres y hermanos. Suspiro y cambio la dirección de su vista, no quería llorar… no debía llorar… Se lo había prometido a Joss.

Jeff se reprendió mentalmente por millonésima vez desde que había despertado del coma…

Si no hubiera ido ese día… Si hubiera escuchado los consejos de Sarah, en ese momento estaría en Colorado y no en Ohio…

Pero era necio, y era terco, y había caído directamente a la trampa, y su mejor amigo había muerto, y sus hermanos y él habían sido enviados a distintos colegios por todo el país… Y todo porque Jeff había estado a punto de morir, y habían amenazado a su familia… Todo por el afeminado de Jeff

Y ahora Jaslice estaba en Virginia, Joss en California, Joe estaba en Florida y John estaba en Washington y finalmente, Joel estaba Texas… y todos estaban a kilómetros de distancia de su casa y de sus hermanos, y todo era por Jeff… porque era él mismo…

Conforme avanzaba en los pasillos de Dalton, el dolor y las lágrimas de Jeff eran cada vez mayores… porque ahora debía agregar a todo eso el hecho de que caminar aún representaba un enorme esfuerzo físico

Al irse acercando a la zona de habitaciones, una sonrisa ladeada se formo en su rostro al observar a un chico que parecía ser de primer año de _PreHigh School_… Ese también era el primer año de Joss…

-Jeff…-Dijo su mamá a medida que se acercaban a la que sería su habitación por un tiempo.-No estás solo… Si necesitas algo, solo llámame ¿Está bien?-El chico asintió ante la tierna y comprensiva mirada de su madre.-Dentro de medio año estaremos tu padre y yo en Georgia y… Todos podremos estar juntos después de eso.

El rubio asintió nuevamente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. Aunque no tuvo tanto éxito como esperaba.

-No es tu culpa Jeff…

-Mamá… Ambos sabemos cuál es la realidad… Y de verdad no quiero hablar de eso.

-Jeffrey escúchame bien.-Su madre le obligó a detenerse y voltear a verla.-Esto no es tu culpa… Esos chicos de Littleton son unos ignorantes y Littleton aún no está preparado para asesinatos y bullying adolescente.

-Mamá…

-Ignorar el pasado no cambiara las cosas. Haz esto por Tony… No ignores lo que paso, ocúpalo como incentivo

El chico asintió, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. La mujer inhalo profundamente y abrió la puerta que estaba frente a ellos.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Jeffie.

El chico se adentro en la habitación. Era amplia, aunque muy sencilla. Tenía dos camas con un escritorio al lado costados de cada una. Sobre ellos había una lámpara y había un enorme armario doble en el mismo lado que la puerta. Frente al mismo había un ventanal que conducía a una pequeña terraza. Al lado derecho de la habitación estaba la puerta del baño.

-Es… linda. Y doble…

-Se amigable Jeff… no te hará daño.

-No quiero conocer gente nueva. Tengo cuatro hermanos… Puedo sobrevivir.

-Jeff… Solo se amable con él ¿Ok?

-No puedo prometer nada… No quiero a nadie nuevo.

Joanne bufó, poso dos dedos sobre el puente de la nariz y suspiro.

-Debo irme… Tengo que regresar para llevar a Jack mañana.

-Está bien…

Jeff dejó su mochila apilada frente al armario con el resto de su equipaje.

Madre e hijo caminaron en silencio hasta la fuente, ignorando todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

-¿Vas a estar bien Jeff?

-Me siento incompleto… Me falta una parte de mí que murió en Littleton… con Tony. Y con mis hermanos…

-¿Por eso no quieres conocer a nadie? ¿Por sentirte incompleto?

-No… Yo… no quiero terminar aún más incompleto…-Explicó agachando la cabeza.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo y le abrazo por la cintura. El chico pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de su madre y se acomodo junto a su cuello.

-Todo saldrá bien cariño… No estás solo… Y no debes sentirte incompleto. Todos te amamos…

-Creo que debes irte mamá.-Respondió mientras asentía y se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre

Joanne asintió; abrazo a su hijo y lo beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a su auto. Jeff despidió a su madre hasta que el auto se perdió entre los bosques que rodeaban a Dalton. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina principal para adquirir su horario y mapa.

De regreso, camino lentamente hacia su habitación, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía en las costillas y notando como todos lo observaban mientras pasaba y, algunos incluso le dirigían ligeras sonrisas.

-Genial… Otro montón de homofóbicos.-Pensó.

Ignoró las miradas que le dirigían y se concentro en el hecho de que, pese a todo, el sentimiento de estar incompleto parecía haber llegado para quedarse permanentemente. Y saberse tan lejos de sus hermanos no ayudaba a evitar que se sintiera así de miserable, atrapado e incompleto.

Llegó a su habitación, pero se mantuvo afuera cuando escuchó los acordes de una guitarra y dos voces cantando.

_You got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it_

_Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it_

Sterling sintió una bofetada al escuchar la letra y siguió escuchando, primero una única voz antes de que regresara la perfecta unión de voces.

_And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along the stony pass  
It's just a moment  
This time will pass_

Jeff derramó más lágrimas mientras terminaba el concierto, enfocándose en lo que recordaba del principio de la letra. Cuando el último acorde se asomo, Jeff sintió que ya no interrumpiría la fabulosa interpretación, por lo que abrió la puerta, encontrándose con dos chicos: uno castaño y otro más moreno, que era quien sostenía la guitarra. Ambos reían y parecían no notar su presencia.

-Uh… Hola.

-¡Hola!-dijo el castaño-Tú debes ser mi nuevo compañero… ¿Jeremy cierto?

-No…-dijo respondió mientras reía, por primera vez en semanas.-Soy Jeff Sterling.

-Oh… Perdóname. Es que Jeff, Jere… No importa. Soy Nick y este es Blaine-Respondió señalando al muchacho a su lado.

Ambos extendieron sus manos y Jeff no tuvo más opción que apretarlas y responder a las sonrisas que le dirigían…

-Es un gusto, pero debo irme. Mi habitación esta a 5 de aquí, a si que si necesitas algo no dudes en venir. ¡Y bienvenido Jeff!-gritó Blaine mientras salía corriendo.

-¿Te molesta que tomé la cama de la derecha?-Pregunto Nick, tratando de entablar una conversación.

-En absoluto.

Jeff tomo sus cosas y las subió a la cama de la izquierda mientras se sentaba en ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Nick al observar la mirada perdida de su nuevo roommate

-No…-Afirmó Jeff con un suspiro.

Nick volvió su vista al balcón antes de afirmar

-No te preocupes… En unos meses te sentirás como nuevo.

Jeff respondió con una tímida sonrisa mientras pensaba "No quiero sentirme nuevo… Solo quiero dejar de sentirme incompleto"

* * *

Feliz 24 de abril! :3

Okay, probablemente se preguntaran "¿Que demonios le dieron hoy a Sam?" y la respuesta es... UNICORNIOS! :3 Okno

Bueno, como se que TOOOODOS ustedes son mis mayores lectores y que no se han perdido ningun capitulo de **_The Warbler Takes It__ All_**, ya tienen una idea de lo que se trata esto... pero, como se que a veces se les olvida, les recordaré...

Mi cumpleaños es el 24 de mayo y... entonces decidi que este año, para celebrarlo, haría un reto completamente **_Totally__ Awesome_** de escribir 31 One-shots, drabbles y viñetas (1 por día) desde el 24 de abril hasta el 24 de mayo!

Y entoooonces, aquí estoy! :3

Todos serán completamente independientes entre sí... y trataré de ocupar la mayor cantidad de personajes y parejas de Glee (Aunque advierto que habrá mucho Klaine y Niff... bueno, no mucho... pero si serán dominantes sobre los demás) así que espero que me acompañen por todo el viaje...

En su mayoría serán songfics... y pues, como verán, ya me actualize y ya tengo cuenta en **_Soundcloud_** y ahí subire las canciones de acuerdo al capítulo del día... En cuanto aprenda a utilizarlo :3 Tambien subiré todas a Tumblr.. [_acherryonthetop . tumblr . com_ just sayin' ;)] así que... _Adios Youtube_!

Espero de verdad ver todas sus opiniones y creanme, no seran puros Niff's y Klaine's... tengo preparado un poco de todo asi que... Esperen lo innesperado!

Cuidense! Nos leemos mañana!

Dejen sus mensajes despues del **_Bip_**(Chiste local xDD Al menos para quienes hayan leído _**TWTIA** _;))

_**Bip**_


	2. Ridiculous

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Puck

**Pareja**: Puck/Lauren = Pizes? (:

**Título: **Ridiculous (Ridículo)

**Canción: **_Love Me _de **Justin Bieber. Basada en el cover de R5**

*No soy una belieber, pero la versión de R5 me encanta. Si pueden, revisen del minuto 3:00 al 3:08 (www . youtube . com / watch?v=Hbr9X4odziI) de el video para que tengan una idea de lo que me imagine [o más bien de lo ridículo que me imagine que Puck se vería] [y si, Ratliff no sabe nada de español xDDD]. De todas formas, les dejo la version original de la canción (acherryonthetop . tumblr . com / post / 21797772087) y el cover de R5 (tweetmysong . com / 4cbrm8#) [perdón! u_u tumblr y soundcloud se pusieron en mi contra y ninguno me deja subir. Juro que para mañana ya habré cambiado esto y podrán escucharla tmbn en tumblr! u_u]

**Palabras: **309 [Ya aprendí a escribir drabbles! *Saltitos]

**Notas: **Momento perdido en _Comeback. _Episodio 13, Segunda Temporada.

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Ridiculous **

"_Necesito ser cortejada…"_

La palabras que Lauren le había dicho una semana atrás seguían oyéndose en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez. Por obvias razones, su brillante idea de cantar _Fat Bottomed Girls_ había sido un fracaso y necesitaba arreglar las cosas con…

-Justin Bieber…-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca cuando reaccionó en que el rubio boca de trucha y cabello de poni Había estado cantando _Baby_.

Todos voltearon a verlo con una mirada de "No puedo creer que tardaste más tiempo que Britanny en reaccionar"

-¿Qué? Sam se ve _encantador_ cantando a Bieber…

Todos lo ignoraron y regresaron a su plática mientras Puck pensaba en como ejecutar su grandioso plan.

…

Unas mañanas después, Puck iba con su fleco de Bieber debajo del gorro de su _hoodie_ (De donde saco el fleco, aún es un misterio para la humanidad) y su guitarra en mano, dispuesto a ejecutar su grandioso plan.

Tomo la guitarra entre sus manos, se hinco en la rodilla derecha y comenzó a cantar

-_Love me, Love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, Oh how you do_-

-Puckerman ¿Qué demonios haces?-Le interrumpió cuando lo calló con una mano en la boca.

-Pues tu dijiste que querías ser cortejada y aparentemente todas aman al niño ese y…

-Si vuelves a ponerme en un ridículo así, te pateare justo donde más te duele hasta asegurarme de que no puedas tener hijos. ¿Ok?-Puck solo se le quedo viendo con una mirada llena de miedo-Asiente si entendiste

Puck asintió ya que estaba más aterrorizado de lo que admitiría. Ella cerró su casillero y camino en dirección del laboratorio de química.

Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras observaban como estaba Puck, mientras este se levantaba y amenazaba a todos con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo hacer el ridículo?

* * *

Ahh si... el fleco de Puck en ese episodio es **_épico_**

**__**Anyway... ¿Opiniones? Ya se que la mitad de la humanidad me quiere asesinar por usar una canción de Bieber... pero no es mi culpa de Riker y Ross me hayan enamorado con sus lindas y hermosamente rubias voces tipicas de los Lynch xDD y que entonces tuviera la necesidad de escribir esto cuando oí la canción hoy por la mañana.

Muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras (Creanme que ayer me sentí la persona más Totally Awesome del planeta despues de oir algunas opiniones en TT y en Fb) y... como dije, espero que me acompañen en todo el camino.

Feliz 25 de abril! (:

Cuidense, no olviden dejar sus opiniones y... Dejen su mensaje despues del bip!

Los quiero!

**_Bip_**


	3. Blue

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **David Karofsky

**Pareja**:Kurtofsky? No es pareja 3 solo... leanlo.

**Título: **Blue (Triste)

**Palabras: **987

**Notas: **Momento posterior a _On My Way. _Esto es un ataque de angst

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Blue**

Las paredes que lo rodeaban eran asfixiantes… Tenían que hacerlo sentir mejor: esa era su función. Pero no era el caso.

Sonrió ante las flores que reposaban a su lado. Tenían un olor asombroso, lo cual solo comprobaba, una vez más, el impecable gusto de Kurt.

Después se vio a sí mismo, y si… Hummel tenía un gusto exquisito.

Es decir… ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como él?

David Karofsky no valía nada… Por eso Kurt no lo amaba.

¿Por qué razón Hummel dejaría a su novio, Don "Cantante Guapo Y Perfecto", por él… Por quien le hizo la vida imposible tanto tiempo?

Realmente hasta que él lo vivió no se había dado cuenta de lo miserable que era la vida de Kurt y… ¿Cómo esperaba que alguien a quien le hizo tanto daño lo amara? Dave estaba seguro de que si hubiera pasado por todo lo que le hizo a Kurt, no solo no amaría a la persona que lo agredía, si no que ni siquiera se preocuparía por él.

Una nueva razón para amar y odiar a Kurt: Su maldito y enorme corazón…

Y una nueva razón para odiar a Blaine Anderson: era el dueño del enorme corazón de Hummel.

Una enfermera entró a su habitación a revisar el estado del suero que le estaban recetando, informándole que su padre había llegado con otro muchacho. David apenas volteó a verla, justo a tiempo para distinguir la mirada de tristeza que le dirigía la dama.

La misma tristeza que sintió en la mirada fue la que inundo el corazón de David… Su madre, oh por Dios… ¿Cómo alguien podría siquiera pretender que alguien como él podía ser amado cuando su propia madre pensaba que tenía una enfermedad y que debía ser arreglado? ¿De qué manera se suponía que se debía sentir, si no con una inmensa tristeza en el alma? Nadie lo aceptaría por cómo era… Sabiamente, Sebastian le había dicho que debía quedarse en el closet… ¿Por qué no hacer todo más fácil para todos? David estaba seguro de que sería más fácil para él cargar con la vergüenza de sí mismo en silencio que tener que ver como todos los demás le llamaban afeminado… ¿Acaso todos pensaban que él lo había escogido? ¿Qué él quería vivir el infierno que se le había presentado? Nueva razón para odiar a Hummel: El maldito era lo suficientemente fuerte para haber enfrentado a toda una escuela que lo señalaba y discriminaba y aún así ir esparciendo glitter y arcoíris por todo McKinley…

Al comenzar a reflexionar, David se odio aún más a sí mismo, no solo por el infierno que le había causado a Kurt y que no había podido soportar cuando le dieron una cucharada de su propia medicina, si no por la tortura que había provocado sobre su padre.

¿Cuál era la culpa de su amado y bondadoso padre? Su madre podía pensar que era un enfermo mental… Pero su padre… ¿Cómo había sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para dañar a un hombre que lo había cuidado y protegido por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimarlo y decepcionarlo?

La puerta de la habitación produjo un clic e, instintivamente, Karofksy bajó la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirar a su padre a los ojos. La culpa era demasiada…

-Hola David…

Un Kurt Hummel, vestido impecablemente se acercaba a él, trayendo con él un nuevo ramo de flores, esta vez margaritas.

-Kurt… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Blaine fue a visitar a los Warblers y… entonces decidí visitarte.-Hummel extendió sus brazos sujetando el ramo y regalando una sonrisa.-Toma Dave, espero que te gusten…

Karofsky asintió antes de realmente voltear a verlo, y perderse en las cristalinas lagunas que eran los ojos de Kurt.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? Tu padre me dijo que estabas mejor… pero, se que el físico no siempre aplica a lo emocional…

David esbozó una sonrisa ladeada ante las palabras de Kurt, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y respondió.

-Bien… Me siento solo… y triste… pero estoy bien. Aunque estas paredes azules solo hacen honor a su color… Me siento muy triste…

-David, sabes que cuentas con Blaine y conmigo y…

-No lo digas… Por favor Kurt.

-Pero…

-Por favor…

La herida mirada de Karofsky le respondió todo lo que Kurt no se atrevía a preguntar: Karofsky no se sentía solo… Se sentía poco amado.

-¿Sabes algo David? Creo que tu padre debería entrar…

-Kurt, yo no…

-No te preocupes. Entiendo que esto es incomodo para ti y…

-¿Kurt?

El aludido se volteó para encarar a un lastimado David Karofsky.

-¿Serías capaz de perdonarme? Por todo lo que te hice…

-No hay nada que perdonar David… pensé que ya te-

-¿Y de amarme?

Kurt tragó saliva antes de regresar su mirada a Karofsky

-Dave yo…

-No te preocupes Kurt… Yo lo merezco.

Hummel agachó la cabeza y tomó su bolso antes de voltear para despedirse.

-Voy a entrar a Dalton

-¿Qué? David eso es…

-Sebastian habló con mi padre y… él cree que es una buena idea. Dijo que tú te veías muy saludable cuando regresaste de ahí y… Espera que yo mejore.

Kurt levantó la mirada y sonrió. Sonrió cuando la mirada ilusionada de Karosfsky atravesó su corazón.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Creo que es una brillante idea… Y estarás bien ahí. Todos son geniales.

-Eso espero.

-Y David…

Karofsky levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Hummel en el marco de la puerta.

-No te sientas triste… Todo se mejorara.

David asintió mientras Kurt salía de su habitación. Ciertamente esperaba que todo mejorara… Aunque eso no significara que la tristeza desaparecería inmediatamente…

…O tal vez sí.

_Un nuevo mensaje de voz._

_¡Hey Karofsky! Espero que te sientas mejor y… todos estamos muy emocionados de que te unas a Dalton… Verás que todo se mejorara y… no puedo esperar a verte. ¡Avísanos cuando estés en camino! Te extraño…_

* * *

Hola personitas del planeta tierra!

Perdón por actualizar hasta este momento, pero tuve que hacer un trabajo para arte y apenas llegue a mi casa y... Pff... No quieren ni saber.

Anyway, espero que puedan sobrevivir a mi ataque de _Angst_, y lamentablemente, esto apenas empieza... :3

Anyway, gracias por todo su apoyo y espero leernos mañana triplemente! (Aquí, en **_TWTIA_** y en **_MTDD_**) :DDD

Cdnse, Nos leemos! Dejen sus quejas despues del Bip!

**_Bip_**


	4. Broken Hearted

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Santana

**Pareja**: Britanna (Bueno... ligeras menciones de Britanna :3)

**Título: **Broken Hearted (Con el corazón roto)

**Canción: **_Try _de **Nelly Furtado**

*Ya me di por vencida con Soundcloud, asi que todas las canciones a partir de... hoy, serán en Tumblr (acherryonthetop . tumblr . com) Así que ahí encontraran las canciones. El link para _Try _es (acherryonthetop . tumblr . com / post / 21929449465)

**Palabras: **790

**Notas: **Momento perdido entre _Saturday Night Gleever _y_ Dance With Somebody. _Jamás he leido (o escrito) un britanna antes, asi que no me odien! :3 _  
_

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Broken Hearted**

_All I know, is everything is not as it's sold_

_But the more I grow, the less I know_

Nuevamente, en el escenario… Santana esta vez había escogido una canción de otra de sus cantantes _latinas_ favoritas, Nelly Furtado. Aunque ya estaba harta de las canciones "_Me siento…_" que el señor Schue dejaba cada semana, también ya estaba harta de que Rachel y Blaine cantaran todas las canciones, asi que era momento de agregarle un poco del estilo de _Lima Heights _ al club Glee.

_And I lived so many lives, though I'm not old_

_And the more I see, the less I grow_

_The fewer the seeds, the more I saw_

Era obvio no habia seleccionado esa canción nada más porque se le había ocurrido… La temática era "Metáfora dedicada" que era básicamente, una canción que llevara algunas metáforas, y que podía ser dedicada a cualquier persona del club… y Santana quería dedicar esta, una de sus últimas canciones que interpretaría a Brittany… su siempre fiel mejor amiga.

_Then I see you standing there, _

_wanting more from me_

_and all I can do is try_

_Then I see you standing there, _

_Wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try, try…_

Por supuesto, esto iba para ella… por lo decepcionada que Santana se sentía cada vez que Brittanny la veía a través de sus enormes y brillantes ojos, y que aunque no lo exigia, Santana se daba cuenta de lo mucho que confiaba en ella… de cómo Brittanny esperaba que Santaan fuera siempre la mejor persona que pudiera ser y Santana… solo lo intentaba.

_I wish I hadn't see all of the realness_

_And all the real people, are really not that real at all_

¡Oh dulce memoria! Como desearía Santana no haber pasado por muchas de las cosas que había pasado… pero una de las que más le dolía recordar, era el rechazo de su abuela… y no solo de ella, sino de todos los homofóbicos que se había encontrado en su camino y… de todos los que decían que ella tenía un problema.

_The more I learn, the more I learn_

_The more I cry, the more I cry_

_As I say goodbye to the way of life_

_I thought I had designed for me_

López se sorprendía de lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en los últimos años, siempre se imagino a sí misma como una médico o incluso como una bailarina de _ballet_ (Uno de sus más secretos amores) y ahora… estaba a punto de la universidad y… definitivamente, la vida no se presentaba como la había imaginado

_Then I see you standing there, _

_Wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try_

_Then I see you standing there, _

_I'm all I'll ever be_

_And all I can do is try, try, try…_

Una pequeña parte de ella se odiaba por eso… por creer que no sería capaz de hacer nada bien y que la mejor _yo_ que tendría sería la de la preparatoria… que se quedaría estancada ahí. Pero… la realidad era que el futuro parecía más atemorizante de lo que había pensado y… todas las esperanzas de Britt y de muchas personas le… aterrorizaban…

_All of the moments that already passed_

_We'll try to go back and make them last_

_All of the thing we want each other to be_

_We never will be, we never will be_

¡Las expresiones de Hummel y Berry eran invaluables! Que alguien cantara algo así era aparentemente todo un pecado en "_Broadwaylandia"_, pero era la verdad. En unos años todos desearan poder regresar a sus días en el pequeño pueblo de Lima, Ohio, en los que asistían al _Club Glee_ y tenían compañeros y amigos que se querían mutuamente y que tenían sueños tan altos para los demás que verdaderamente era poco probable que se realizaran.

_That's wonderful, and that's life_

_That's you baby; this is me, baby_

_We are, we are, we are_

_We are, we are, we are_

_Free… in our love_

_We are free in our love_

Finalmente, ese era su mensaje para Britanny… Que no le importaba tanto lo que los demás dijeran de ellas. Ella la amaba tanto como Brit la amaba a ella… Con todo y sus defectos, su amor era más grande.

Y Sant se odiaba, porque no podía hacer que Britanny se sintiera orgullosa de López… Porque nunca se ponía realmente a luchar por hacer todo lo que quería, por seguir los sueños que su corazón tenía. Simplemente se limitaba a hacer lo necesario y dejaba que su corazón se rompiera una y otra vez, porque lo único que hacía para ser feliz y cumplir sus sueños era

_Try…_

* * *

Se los dije! He estado bien angst ultimamente (Lo cual da miedo) y entonces... he aqui...

xDD

Okya... Hummm... gracias por los reviews y.. no se que decir.

Humm... Oh si... Querids: el fin del mundo esta más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Lo impasable? Paso...

Oh My Grilled...

Creo que he encontrado al Blaine de mi Kurt! *Saltitos*

Okay, es todo lo que dire... pero tenía que compartirlo con ustedes.

Tambien... *Me oculto* Hoy no subire **_TWTIA_**...

No me odien! Pero no me dará tiempo de pasarlo ahorita y tengo que salir en dirección de **_Waterland_**como en... 45 minutos y... tengo que comer, hacer mi maleta... y Of course, subir **_MTDD_**así que... subire esa historia mañana [Lo prometo sobre mi amor a los warblers! :3]

Okay, cuidense y... nos leemos!

Dejen sus mensajes despues del Bip! ;)

**_Bip_**


	5. Lucky

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Nick

**Pareja**: Harmonick

**Título: **Lucky (Suertudo)

**Canción: **_That Girl _de **McFly**

*El link para de hoyes (acherryonthetop . tumblr . com / post / 22015541605) La historia solo esta basada en una parte de la cancion... pero creo que es bueno que escuchen toda la cancion... además, esta genial! :3

**Palabras: **1105

**Notas: **Me he convertido en el hada madrina de Curt Mega. *-* Una vez, respondió por Twitter que esta era su pareja favorita de Glee... y dado que RIB no cumplira sus deseos de verla hecha realidad, decidi hacerlo yo misma. :3 Aun asi, prefiero mil veces a Niff... y a Kimberly con Curt... :3

Y si se preguntan lo de Jeff, Riker tiene un _crush _con Dianna [Yo tampoco se que le ve! ¬¬] pero, anyway...

Disfrutenlo! _  
_

* * *

**You make me feel…**

** …Lucky**

Nick Duval caminaba por los pasillos de Dalton con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo como el resto de chicos lo señalaba y hablaba de él a sus espaldas. A pesar de que tenía una ligera idea de porque era objeto de rumores en Dalton, se asombraba de lo rápido que circulaban los chismes en una escuela de hombres… Es decir, ni siquiera le había dado la noticia a Jeff… y sabía que si le decía a alguien más primero, el rubio se encargaría de hacer su vida miserable hasta que él mismo se consiguiera una novia (Lo cual, aparentemente no pasaría hasta que superara su obsesión con Quinn Fabray, la hermosa chica de New Directions). Pero aún así… ¿Cómo era que todos parecían saberlo?

-Hey Nick… ¡Felicidades!-Nick se volteó para distinguir a Cameron James, uno de sus compañeros de los Warblers, caminando con otros dos chicos en la dirección opuesta a la que tenía.

-Humm… Gracias Cam.

Nick siguió caminando por el pasillo, pasando frente a la sala de ensayos y finalmente dando vuelta a su izquierda, para a su vez subir las escaleras en forma de caracol que dividían la zona de salones de los dormitorios y el área administrativa. Al girar a la derecha, caminó únicamente frente 7 puertas hasta llegar a su habitación.

Antes de girar la perilla sintió como su iPhone comenzaba a vibrar y a reproducir Dynamite, lo cual solo podía significaba una única cosa: un nuevo mensaje.

_De: David W_

_¡Viejo! ¿Es cierto lo que dicen las malas lenguas de Dalton? ¿Eres el afortunado?_

Nick rodó los ojos y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Decidió que ignoraría a la humanidad hasta que le dijera a Jeff. Giró la perilla y se encontró con un Jeffrey Sterling que estaba muy ocupado haciendo tarea en su escritorio. El silencio reinaba la habitación y todo estaba apagado, con excepción de la lámpara de escritorio.

Esperen… ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Jeff?

-¿Jeff? Viejo… ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Te sientes bien?

El rubio apagó la lámpara e impidió que Nick encendiera la luz de la habitación.

-Creo que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo…

-¿Jeff? ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio bufó y se acomodó el fleco antes de encender la luz.

-Eres novio de Harmony… ¿No es cierto?

-Viejo… Aún tendremos todo lo que hacemos… No dejaré que me absorba… Haré todo para evitar que pase lo mismo que con Ashley…

-Nick… te le declaraste a Harmony… Te dijo que sí… y Todo Dalton se enteró antes que yo. ¿Sabes que se siente que tu mejor amigo se haga novio de la chica más deseada en Dalton y que todos se enteren antes que tú?

Duval enterró la mirada en la pared antes de contestar.

-Jeffie… yo no le he dicho a nadie. Quería que tú fueras el primero en enterarse… Que fueras el primero que lo escuchara directamente de mi boca. Eres mi mejor amigo… y nadie te quitara jamás el privilegio de ser el primero en escuchar directamente de mí todo lo que me pase.

Jeff estaba por responder cuando algo los interrumpió.

-¡Nicky! ¡Buen trabajo!-Gritó Thad mientras abrazaba al aludido con el brazo izquierdo y sostenía una botella de cognac con el otro.- ¡Sabía que no nos defraudarías!

Wes, David y Trent entraron a la habitación tras él; David con un enorme sombrero Mexicano, Wes con una ridícula bufanda de plumas fucsias y Trent con un gorro de Santa Claus.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que están haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Duval, al notar, no solo los ridículos atuendos de sus amigos, si no las bolsas que cargaban.

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Tendremos una fiesta!-respondió David

-¿y que celebramos?-preguntó Jeff, quien seguía claramente molesto.

-¡Duh! Qué Nick logró lo imposible: Ser novio de Harmony Pierce.-Respondió Thad mientras servía una rara mezcla de bebidas en una serie de 6 vasos amarillos. Los repartió entre los chicos y siguió hablando –Por Nick… El suertudo de Dalton.

Todos iban a beber cuando Nick los detuvo.

-Chicos… ¡Esperen! Una fiesta… ¿por Harmony? ¿De verdad?

Todos se miraron entre sí y después regresaron su vista a Nick.

-Nick… Harmony es asombrosa…-comenzó Wes

-La realidad es que aún no podemos creer que este contigo…-Secundó Thad.

-No nos lo tomes a mal, Nick.-Dijo Trent.-Eres asombroso pero…

-Harmony jamás había fijado su vista en alguien de Dalton.-Terminó David.

-Excepto por la vez que estuvo enamorada de Blaine…-Dijo de nuevo Wes

-Lo cual, como todos sabemos, fue un asco porque él estaba muriéndose internamente por Kurt y… -Continúo David.

-El punto es Nicky… que eres el hombre más afortunado de Dalton.-Concluyo Thad.

-Ok ok… pero ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron? Ni siquiera le había terminado de explicar a Jeff cuando ustedes entraron y…

-No lo sabe…-Dijo Trent preocupado

-Nick, Harmony es la mejor amiga de Dianne Collins, la hermana gemela de Everett Collins, el _gossiper _oficial de Dalton.-Dijo Wes

-Eso significa… que todo lo que pasé con Harmony será de dominio público en Dalton, por más que intentes ocultarlo.-Agregó David

Nick se sentó en su cama y se paso las manos por el cabello… ¿Como pudo haberlo olvidado?

-Aún así, creo que eres un suertudo Nick.-Dijo Thad.- Harmony es hermosa y asombrosa y… sin ofender, es demasiado para ti…

-Es demasiado para cualquiera de los presentes en este cuarto, Thad.-Dijo finalmente Jeff.- Pero… brindemos. Por la buena suerte de Nick…

-Por Nick…-dijeron el resto de los Warblers al mismo tiempo. La mezcla de bebidas hizo un efecto instantáneo en Wes y Thad, por lo que comenzaron a decir tonterías y a bailar y cantar La Macarena.

-¿Cómo te sientes Nick?-preguntó Jeff mientras abrazaba al aludido.

-Realmente me siento suertudo.

-No les hagas caso… tú eres genial y esa chica tiene suerte de tenerte a ti.

-Yo no hablaba de Harmony… Me siento suertudo de tener amigos como estos 4… y al mejor amigo de la historia. Si fueran otras personas, estarían planeando como lograr que termináramos… Pero ustedes están aquí, celebrando conmigo algo que ni siquiera planeaba celebrar y eso… Es lo que hace que me sienta suertudo… Porque ustedes son los mejores, especialmente tú Sterling…

Los dos chicos se abrazaron nuevamente antes de tomar otro trago del "Coctail Harwood"

-¿Qué dices? ¿Nos unimos a esos 2?-preguntó Nick

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías…-Respondió Jeff con una sonrisa

Los dos chicos se unieron al canto y baile iniciados por Montgomery y Harwood, y finalmente los 6 chicos terminaron bailando y cantando en la habitación de Jeff y Nick. Y al ver el desastre que tenían, Nick pensó para sí mismo que, efectivamente, era un chico con suerte.

* * *

Ataque Warbler! Oh Yeah! bop bop... do do do do do do do... bop bop... Oh yeah!

Okya!

Comentarios? Quejas? sugerencias para futuras historias? Alguna pareja, cancion, o emocion que quieran leer? Todo despues del Bip!

Cdnse!

Nos leemos!

PD. Gracias por todo su apoyo! :3

**_Bip_**


	6. Alone

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Kurt H

**Pareja**: Klaine! [:') Ya me había tardado! :')]

**Título: **Alone (Solo)

**Canción: **_Emotions _de **Destiny's Child**

*El link de hoy es (acherryonthetop . tumblr . com / post / 22015541605) La historia solo esta basada en una frase de la cancion...y de hecho esta version es un cover, la original no me gusta mucho :/

**Palabras: **327

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Alone**

No hay nada mejor que hacer en tu primera Noche en Nueva York que abrazarte a ti mismo y llorar… ¿Cierto?

¡Oh por favor alguien dígale a Kurt que eso es verdad!

El castaño estaba sobre su nueva cama, contemplando las luces exteriores de Nueva York mientras las lágrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Por primera vez en su vida, habría preferido estar en Ohio antes que en NY…

Es decir… no era que prefiriera Ohio, pero... Se sentía débil y triste y asustado y… no podía hacer nada.

A los 6 años, cuando Kurt estaba asustado, su madre lo arropaba, le cantaba _Hey Jude_ y le besaba la frente.

A los 13 años, cuando Kurt se sentía triste, su padre lo abrazaba y le besaba la frente.

A los 17, cuando Kurt se sentía débil, Blaine se acostaba junto a él, lo abrazaba, le tarareaba _Perfect_ y lo besaba en la frente.

Y entonces… ahora estaba solo en la ciudad más asombrosa de la historia y…

No tenía a nadie que lo besara y le deseara buenas noches.

Kurt se abrazo a si mismo aún más fuerte, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas siguieran rodando y trataba de alentarse a si mismo…

…Por supuesto, no tuvo mucho éxito.

Al menos no hasta que una melodía comenzó a sonar.

_Teenage Dream_ se reprodujo en su celular, levantando a Kurt de su estado de autocompasión y _zombicidad_, haciendo que se acercara rápidamente a leer el mensaje.

_De:__Blainey W_

_Muac…_

…

_De: Kurtie H_

_¿Que se supone que significa eso? PD. Te extraño :/_

…

_De: Blainey W_

_Eso es tu beso de buenas noches. _

_PD. Yo también te extraño :$_

…

_De: Kurtie H_

_Gracias Blaine…_

…

_De: Blainey W_

_No se porque lo dices… Pero de nada (:_

…

_De: Kurtie H_

_Por nunca dejarme solo. (:_

…

_De: Blainey W_

_Nunca lo haré… ;)_

* * *

Muy corto? A mi me gusto! Ademas se me ocurrio en... 5 segundos... entonces... espero que les haya gustado a ustedes tambien!

Gracias por todo y... Nos leemos mañana! :3

Comentarios y quejas despues del Bip!

**_Bip_**


	7. Discovered

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Kurt H

**Pareja**: Klaine! [Lo se! Dos Klaine en menos de 24 horas! :3]

**Título: **Discovered (Descubierta)

**Canción: **_Figher _de **Glee Cast **[Oh si mis querids... recuerden la espalda de Darren :3]

*Hoy no les pondré link... por dos razones. 1) Solo se mencionan unas cuantas lineas de la cancion y la historia no esta basada en la canción. Y 2) Si no tienen _Fighter_... No se en que planeta viven... ¬¬

**Palabras: **1513

**Notas: **Universo Alterno... Kurt encuentra el talento de Blaine en... las regaderas. Basado en: (acherryonthetop . tumblr . com / post / 20921467923) Tal vez la imagen les de una idea... :3

**PD. **Esta historia va dedicada para mi querida y admirada **Jess Huzzah Criss**! Feliz Cumpleaños número 15! :3

* * *

**You make me feel…**

** …Discovered.**

Gimnasia... El deleite de la mayoría de los adolescentes varones. El momento de presumir la masculinidad que les ayuda a mantener sus egos en la cúspide.

Aunque claramente, no era igual para todos.

Kurt Hummel no era un gran fanático de las actividades físicas colectivas. No entendía cual era el beneficio de sudar en compañía de un montón de adolescentes hormonales.

Aunque cuando regresaba a las duchas, finalmente veía ciertos beneficios…

Todos trataban de alejarse de Kurt, básicamente porque, tontamente, creían que por ser gay estaba enamorado de todos los chicos de McKinley… Una soberana estupidez, claro está. Pero Kurt aceptaba que, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, si había una persona que le robaba más de un suspiro al estar en las duchas.

Blaine JodidamenteSexy Anderson.

Kurt no sabía mucho de él… Solo que era junior, capitán del equipo de box de McKinley y el hermano menor de la Súper Estrella Cooper Anderson. (Un conocimiento que había adquirido el día anterior en su ensayo del Glee Club).

Hummel trataba de no ser tan obvio en su atracción por Anderson. Además, no podía compartirla con nadie porque, aunque su _gaydar_ jamás se equivocaba y Anderson gritaba unicornios y arcoíris por todas partes, aún no había salido del closet (De hecho, incluso había salido por un tiempo con Mia Swier, una odiosa _sophomore_ que se sentía Miss Universo, claro que lo suyo había durado tanto como el embarazo de Brittanny). Pero eso no evitaba que Kurt pudiera deleitarse con Anderson cuando regresaba de su entrenamiento (Qué para suerte de Kurt, terminaba a la misma hora que su clase de gimnasia).

Sin embargo ese día, estaba terminando de aplicarse su colección de Cremas (¡Gracias por existir _Lancôme _y _Clinique_!) y aún no había visto a su pequeño _crush_. Sin embargo un pequeño ruido lo sacó de su concentración al intentar borrar las arrugas imaginarias que se acumulaban en frente.

_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

Kurt prácticamente dejó de respirar en cuanto encontró el origen del ruido. Blaine estaba bajó la regadera cantando con una emoción y sentimiento que difícilmente había visto en alguien más que no fuera él. Lo asombroso acerca de…la situación, no era la perfecta espalda de Anderson, si no la perfecta y maravillosa voz que poseía. Por un minuto, Kurt se sintió celoso de su voz.

_Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to see the truth_

Hummel regresó al lugar donde estaba anteriormente, desde donde podía espiar perfectamente a Anderson sin sentirse demasiado _stalker_, además de deleitar su oído con la interpretación (Si es que se puede disfrutar una canción tan agresiva como _Fighter_)

Blaine salió de las regaderas cuando terminó de cantar, haciendo que Kurt regresara a sus actividades anteriores. Tenía un plan en la cabeza… De hecho era el plan perfecto: Le ayudaba a entrar a NYADA, le quitaba un poco de fuerza a_ Finchel_ en el Glee Club, y de paso, admiraría durante más tiempo a Blaine. Pero… ¿Cómo ejecutarlo?

-Hey… ¿Eres Kurt no? El… medio hermano de ¿Finn?

Kurt volvió su mirada a su lado derecho y, ahí, únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, estaba Blaine… hablándole a él. Kurt se sentía como una niñita conociendo a uno de los _Jonas Brothers._

-De hecho es mi hermanastro…

-Sí, tiene sentido, no se parecen en absoluto.-Blaine le sonrió y extendió una mano.-Blaine Anderson.

-Kurt… Hummel.-Respondió mientras apretaba la mano de Anderson.-Tú… ¿Estabas…?

-Oh… Me escuchaste.-Blaine bajo la mirada mientras emitía una ligera risa.-Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar mis aullidos… Todo ese asunto de la música no es lo mío... Dudo que hayas escuchado a alguien cantando peor… Pero, necesitaba sacarme todo esto y… Los sacos de box no ayudan mucho ¿Sabes?

Kurt sonrió ante la risa de Blaine… ¿Es que acaso había algo en lo que no fuera tan perfecto? Incluso su risa sonaba… tan… melodiosa.

-Sí, me lo imagino… Aunque, eres bastante bueno cantando. No sé porque dirías lo contrario.

Blaine tensó la mandíbula mientras terminaba de vestirse. Extrañamente, Kurt no había notado que Anderson ya tenía puestos unos jeans grises y se estaba colocando una playera Polo.

-Es… Todo este asunto de las artes y la fama es de mi hermano… Yo solo soy… Blaine. Supongo que lo conociste ayer… dijo algo sobre una maravillosa clase de actuación… Otra más de sus estupideces… Aún así… Todos lo aman. Incluso mis padres lo quieren más que a mí.

Anderson aventó la puerta de su locker, y se sentó en las bancas, pateando su mochila _Puma_ muy lejos de donde estaba. Apoyo su cabeza en sus manos antes de regresar la vista hacia Kurt.

-¿Blaine?

-Kurt… ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Hummel volteó a ver a Anderson, perdiéndose en esa mirada almendrada, que pedía a gritos ayuda, y que parecía estar más herida de lo que Anderson se permitía demostrar.

-Por supuesto que puedes Blaine…

-Yo…-Blaine vaciló antes de voltear para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escucharía.-Soy… Gay.

Kurt se mantuvo sereno. (Es decir, de verdad, el chico gritaba "soy gay" y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Sus _outfits_, y todo él eran demasiado… ¡arcoris! Además de que el gaydar de Kurt nunca fallaba, y cuando decía nunca es… ¡nunca!) No le parecía que decir que ya lo sabía fuera lo más adecuado

-Ok…

-Y… mis padres no me quieren por ello. Me transfirieron aquí para que estuviera en contacto con más mujeres… Dado que estuve hasta el _junior high _en una academia de hombres y… Me prohibieron cantar… de hecho, se me fue prohibido todo lo que pudiera considerarse un "detonante gay"y… aquí estoy. Bien metido en el closet de McKinley…

Kurt respiro profundamente antes de responder.

-No estás solo Blaine… Puedes contar conmigo y… con el Glee Club.

Blaine levantó una ceja mientras subía la mirada.

-Si claro… Esos chicos deben odiarme por todos los _slushies_ que les he lanzado.

Kurt se congeló. ¿Blaine lanzaba _slushies_? ¿Por qué jamás se había enterado? ¿Por qué nunca le había lanzado uno?

-Blaine… Quiero proponerte algo.

El aludido levantó la vista y se encontró con un Kurt Hummel sentado a su lado, que apoyaba su mano en su hombro y le regalaba una de las más hermosas sonrisas que hubiera visto en la vida.

-Tú… tienes una hermosa voz. Una de las mejores que haya escuchado. Y el mundo necesita escuchar todo lo que tienes por decir…

-Kurt, yo no creo que…

-Debes entrar a New Directions.

-¿Qué?

-Yo se que parece un suicido social mayor al momento en el que Britney se rapo… pero, te necesitamos Blaine… y yo se que tu nos necesitas. Esa versión de _Fighter_ merece ser escuchada por algo más que un grifo y una botella de shampoo… Por favor Blaine…

Anderson agachó la mirada por 5 segundos. Kurt sabía que había arruinado toda oportunidad de que entrara por ser tan… insistente.

-¿Sabes algo Kurt? Desde el momento en el que entre a McKinley quise unirme al New Directions… pero tenía el suficiente miedo de lo que mis padres me dijeran y… Cooper venía a decirme lo talentoso que él es y lo patético que soy yo y… creo que finalmente entendí porque yo era patético… Por prohibirme lo único que realmente me hace feliz.

-¿Blaine?

-Además de que nadie jamás se había interesado en escucharme… y mucho menos en invitarme a unirme al Glee Club.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Blaine sonrió ante la emocionada expresión de Hummel y asintió.

-Si… me uniré a New Directions.

Kurt dio un saltito antes de abrazar efusivamente a Blaine. Este se sintió ligeramente abrumado por la facilidad con la que Kurt lo abrazo y dudo antes de volver a abrazarlo. Fue el momento en el que Hummel sintió las manos de Anderson en su espalda que reacciono en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Oh por… Perdóname Blaine. No fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes Kurt.-Anderson se sonrojo y agachó la mirada antes de proseguir.-Si he de ser completamente honesto, nunca antes había intentado entrar porque… pensé que te reirías de mi.

-¿Por… porque te preocuparía mi opinión?

-Porque… siempre he creído que eres genial y… te admiro por estar afuera y sentirte orgulloso y… porque creo que eres muy guapo.

Kurt se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, en la misma posición en la que estaba Blaine. Ambos se mantuvieron callados por un rato antes de que Hummel extendiera su mano hacia Blaine.

-¿Quieres hacer tu audición en este momento?

Blaine levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Kurt. Unos ojos que lo alentaban a hacer lo que estaba haciendo y que, a la vez, le decían que hiciera todo con calma y no se precipitara si aún no estaba listo.

-Por supuesto…

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y lo abrazó antes de separarse. Ambos caminaron hacia el auditorio _April Rhodes_ juntos, con las manos apenas rozándose y compartiendo un momento que sabían, cambiaria la vida de ambos para siempre.

* * *

Diganme que lo aman!

Osea... yo ame escribirlo! :3 Okay, ya...

Hummm... Feliz Cumpleaños Jess! Todos deseenle un feliz cumpleaños a nuestra qerida Jess! (Y digo nuestra xqe si no han leido _Written In The Stars _o no aman esa historia... acaban de caer de mi gracia! ¬¬)

Hummm... Feliz día del niño! Bueno, aquí en Sombreroland! (Osea México) hoy se celebra el dia del niño... entonces... feliz día del niño!

Ya no se que más decir... asi que... Nos leemos!

Gracias por sus comentarios... y dejen todos los nuevos comentarios, quejas y sugerencias despues del Bip!

**_Bip_**


	8. Evil

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Rachel B

**Pareja**: Hummel-Berry [Demasiada dosis de Kurt en los últimos dias? Acostúmbrense... Amo a mi qerido _baby penguin_]

**Título: **Evil (Malvada)

**Canción: **_Shake It Out _de **Florence & The Machine**. Version de **Glee Cast **

*Soundcloud ya me quiere *Mini party* asi que... estrenaré mi cuenta con esta canción! (soundcloud . com / acherryonthetop / shake-it-out-glee) Nuevamente, la historia solo esta basada en una frase de la canción... UNA! Asi que... si no quieren oirla, no es necesario... :3

**Palabras: **675

**Notas: **Un poco de spoilers de _Choke. _No he leído muchos spoilers, pero hasta donde supe, solo uno de nuestros qeridos aspirantes a NYADA entra... y la verdad, es bastante claro con las canciones quien no va a entrar... y si me equivoco... ire a asesinar a RIB.

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Evil**

Perdió… No era la primera vez que tenía el sabor de la derrota en sus labios… aunque eso no significaba que lo hiciera más fácil.

De hecho, el sentimiento de nuevamente saber que no dio el suficiente esfuerzo hacía que la derrota doliera aún más… Se arrepentía de no haber tenido un plan de respaldo.

Pero… ¿Quién le habría dicho que no sería admitida en NYADA?

En ese momento no le importaba nadie, excepto ella…

Era lo suficientemente egoísta como para llorar el resto de su vida, sin preocuparse por alguien más…

Sin importarle el daño que le hacía al problema del corazón de su padre Leroy…

Sin preocuparse por mostrarse emocionada porque Finn había sido admitido en una escuela de actuación de Nueva York…

Sin felicitar a Mercedes por haber conseguido una beca en el Conservatorio de Música de Ohio, contra toda opinión de su padre.

Oh, Rachel Berry era muy egoísta cuando se lo proponía…

La última prueba de ello: El discurso que le gritó a Kurt después de las audiciones para NYADA

Kurt tenía la culpa… por supuesto que la tenía… Había demostrado en su audición todo el talento que tenía que le sobraba…Definitivamente era su culpa que Rachel no entrara a NYADA…

…Y eso era algo que nunca le perdonaría a Hummel.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que no le perdonaría?

Rachel se puso a observar todo en retrospectiva… Era culpa de Kurt que su perfecto historial académico se hubiera manchado por haber hecho trampa en las elecciones. Es decir… Kurt nunca le pidió que lo hiciera, pero Rachel se vio obligada a hacerlo… su conciencia de buena amiga no le permitía dejar que Kurt perdiera y… ¿Cómo le agradeció Kurt? ¡No lo hizo! No es como si su _ayuda_ le hubiera costado las elecciones…

También era culpa de Kurt que Rachel se hubiera distraído en cosas más banales para su futuro… ¿Cómo su boda? Oh por supuesto que eso era culpa de Kurt… Porque no le había dicho el suficiente número de veces que era una estupidez casarse en preparatoria…Y no la había convencido de que era una tontería… Definitivamente, eso era culpa de Kurt.

Y obviamente, también era culpa de Kurt que Rachel hubiera estado muy preocupada por Quinn… Porque ella se había negado a ser parte de la boda mientras había sido influenciada por las ideas de Kurt… y entonces Kurt no detuvo a Rachel de enviar el mensaje que causara el accidente… Kurt debería sentirse responsable por haber causado el accidente…

Y la canción… esa era la mayor responsabilidad de Kurt… El no haber compartido su lista de posibles canciones para la audición… Y eso orillo a Rachel a hacer una pésima elección de canción… Y entonces Kurt había brillado y Rachel no…

Kurt era lo peor… ¿Cierto? Le había quitado a Rachel su único y más grande sueño…

_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

Oh demonios… a quien quería engañar… todo era su maldita culpa… ella había destruido su propio sueño y… ahora de empeñaba en culpar a Kurt de algo que ella había hecho…

¿Por qué pensar en Kurt la hacía sentir tan mal?

Tal vez porque Kurt tenía esa imagen de fragilidad e inocencia que te hace sentir culpable…

Tal vez porque la vida de Kurt era tan miserable que daba lástima…

O tal vez, Rachel se sentía tan_ Heartless_ porque en la búsqueda de su sueño, había pasado por encima de todos… especialmente de Kurt… y ahora que ella había arruinado su sueño, lo primero que hizo fue culpar a Kurt por haber hecho lo necesario por salir de Ohio…

-Soy una maldita…-pensó Rachel cuando reviso su celular

_**De:**__ Kurt H_

_Habrá otras oportunidades… Keep Holding On… ;)_

-Soy la persona más malvada del mundo…-repitió para si misma antes de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana. No quería ninguna palabra de Kurt… porque no merecía otra cosa que insultos y regaños… y era algo que no recibiría de Kurt…

Y eso… solo la hacía sentir más malvada.

* * *

Se que muchas odian a Rachel... y que quieren asesinarme x culpar a mi Kurtie... pero tenía que meterme en la cabeza de rachel x 5 minutos y... esto es lo que resulto!

Seamos honestos... _Cry_ es buena... pero _The Boy Next Door _es completamente asombrosa! Y... si salen con que Kurt no entra, tendran que ir a visitarme a la carcel... porque juro que voy a matar a Ryan si hace que no entre...

Humm... necesito su consejo... ¿Que harían si creen que alguien esta copiando sus historias? Siento que estoy actuando toda egocentrica y paranoica... pero creo que hay una persona que ha estado fusilandose mis historias para hacer sus "propios" Klaines... y la vdd... no se que pensar... o que hacer... asi que, cualquier opinion que tengan, es bien recibida... (:

No se que más decir... excepto, disfruten _Choke _ y espero que nos leamos mañana!

Cdnse! Los qiero! Qejas, reclamaciones y amenzas despues del bip!

**_Bip_**


	9. Pushy

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

No me maten no me maten! DD: Primero lean y despues me asesinan... asi que... Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Wes M

**Título: **Pushy (Agresivo)

**Canción: **_Zombie _de **The Cranberries**

*Soundcloud otra vez no me quiere! ): y Tumblr tampoco! )': Asi que esta vez tendrán que regresar al metodo _Youtube_! Perdón! ):

**Palabras: **1185

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Pushy**

-¡Y no quiero volver a hablar con ustedes hasta que dejen de ser unos cabezas huecas que cagan diamantes!

Wes salió de la clase de economía del señor Schwartz gritando, aventando e insultando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Corrió al auditorio James P. Dalton y se puso a gritar y patalear en el escenario mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Sabía que no debía haber escogido ese tema… Por el amor a la música… debía haberse alejado todo lo posible de los recuerdos que no quería compartir. Una melodía comenzó a brotar de su pecho y… no tuvo más remedio que dejarla salir.

-¡Vete a la mierda Anderson! ¡No eres el único que puede cantar!

_Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken_

El señor Schwartz les había asignado como tarea del periodo la investigación del esclavismo moderno en los países subdesarrollados: Plantíos de Marihuana Colombianos, Pastizales africanos, campos de cultivo asiáticos, minas de África…. Y al grandioso equipo que tenía (David, Nick, Jeff y Blaine) se les había ocurrido elegir el tema de las minas de diamantes en África… Como se arrepentía ahora de ello.

_But you see, it's not me  
It's not my family  
In your head,  
In your head they are fighting_

_With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head,  
In your head they are cryin'_

Por supuesto que no era su familia oficial… pero… Su madre, su padre… ¿Cómo podían ser tan fríos todos en Dalton?

_In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Montgomery a medida que seguía cantando… Los recuerdos permanecían frescos en su memoria: Los campos, la mina… Sus hermanas… Las pesadillas a veces eran demasiado reales…

_Another mother's breakin'  
Heart is taking over  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken_

¡Por amor a Dios! Sabía todas las implicaciones psicológicas que ese trabajo contenía… Y también sabía que debía hacerlo… Aunque eso no le había ayudado las últimas 7 noches. Puntualmente, a las 2:45 de la mañana, Wes había despertado en medio de gritos y llanto… Las amenazas, las balas… Todo era demasiado real en su mente…

_It's the same old theme since 1916  
In your head  
In your head  
They're still fighting_

_With their tanks and their bombs_  
_And their bombs and their guns_  
_In your head,_  
_In your head they are dyin'_

El recuerdo de haberlos visto a todos muertos… desangrándose… ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de sus compañeros se hubiera sentido tan afectado como él? ¿Cómo podían ser tan cerrados sobre su perspectiva de la vida? ¿Acaso ya habían sido programados para ser grandes empresarios que pasaran sobre todo con tal de incrementar su capital? Las lágrimas seguían derramándose y la garganta de Wes se desgarraba a cada grito que emitía…

_In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie_

Wes cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba los puños y comenzaba a golpear el piso. Siguió llorando hasta que unos brazos llegaron y lo abrazaron por la espalda. Montgomery comenzó a llorar en el hombro de quien quiera que fuera que lo estaba abrazando. Un conocido olor inundo su organismo y unas conocidas manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda…_Nanny_ Jeff lo estaba consolando.

-Tranquilo Wes… todo está bien…-Le susurraba al oído una y otra vez para estabilizarlo.

-Wes…-Comenzó Blaine

-Soy adoptado…-Dijo Wes entre sollozos, causando una expresión de sorpresa en los cuatro muchachos que estaban frente a él.- Viví hasta los 3 años con mis padres y hermanas en Camboya… Yo era el menor de 5 hijos, 4 mujeres y yo… Mis padres eran muy pobres y tuvieron que poner a mis hermanas a trabajar…Mi padre trabajaba en la mina y mi madre y mis hermanas trabajaban en campos de cultivo de arroz. La menor de las mujeres, Ángela, tenía 7 años cuando…-Wes volvió a llorar y a aferrarse a la espalda de Sterling, quien le pasaba una mano a lo largo de su espalda… Nick se agachó y apoyo su mano en el brazo derecho, dirigiéndole todo el apoyo que podía.

-¿Wes?-preguntó David.

-Hubo un ataque en la aldea donde vivíamos… la mina exploto misteriosamente y después llegó un grupo de militares… Empezaron a atacar a los hombres de los campos con bombas de mano y a las más ancianas las asesinaron… A todas las mujeres jóvenes las violaron… una tras otra… Y después las asesinaban con una navaja… Mis hermanas fueron violadas junto al árbol donde me había ocultado mi madre antes de que la mataran… Pasaron muchas horas en las que el campo estuvo lleno de cadáveres hasta que alguien se atreviera a llegar. Un hombre me saco del árbol y me trajeron a América, a un Orfanato en Santa Barbará… Ahí fue donde me adoptaron mis padres.

-Oh por Dios….-Dijo Jeff en un volumen muy bajo

-Wes…Dijo Nick-Viejo, no pensamos que…

-Tenía 4 cuando me adoptaron mis padres… Comencé a ir al psicólogo a los 6 años, puesto que todas las noches tenía pesadillas y sufría de un espantoso complejo de persecución… No era capaz de ver militares sin que empezara a llorar. A los 9 me hipnotizaron para descubrir la causa de mis problemas… Cuando cumplí 12 me enviaron a Dalton, tratando de alejarme del ambiente en el que siempre había vivido y que aparentemente me hacía daño… Deje de tener las pesadillas recurrentemente hasta los 13, pero por eso siempre he tenido una habitación para mí solo… No quería que nadie supiera que era adoptado y que tenía pesadillas sobre la muerte de mí familia…

-Wes…lo sentimos mucho.-Dijo Blaine.-No sabíamos todo esto y… de haberlo sabido, habríamos evitado todo esto y…

-¡¿Es que no lo entienden?-gritó Wes entre sollozos.- Las bombas, la violencia, los asesinatos, las violaciones… Todo lo que pasa en Sudan y el resto de las malditas minas de África… ¡Yo soy un sobreviviente! ¡Mis padres, mis hermanas…! Todo lo que dijeron yo lo vi… ¡yo lo viví Blaine! ¡Yo soy el que tiene las jodidas pesadillas de soldados violando a una niña de 7 años mientras yo evitaba gritar ante su llanto! ¿Cómo maldita sea crees que se siente que te pongan a investigar toda la historia detrás de la muerte de tus padres y que los que considerabas tus mejores amigos parezcan más interesados en el juego de futbol del sábado que en la realidad de miles de personas cuando, tú mismo eres una prueba de esa realidad?

Wes siguió sollozando en los brazos de Jeff mientras los otros chicos trataban de averiguar cuáles eran las palabras que debían decir.

Montgomery sabía que estaba siendo demasiado agresivo con sus amigos, que ellos no tenían la culpa de sus traumas de la infancia…. Pero aparentemente, la única manera en la que alguien reamente lo escuchaba era gritando y siendo agresivo con el resto de las personas.

* * *

*Se asoma lentamente y ondea una bandera blanca*

Perdón! Pero esta semana (Al final) tuve muchos problemas con la inspiración y no he tenido tiempo y...

Ok... noticias buenas: Subire los caps que me faltan la siguiente semana

Noticias malas: No se si mañana y el domingo pueda subir... :/

Así que no tengo nada qe decir excepto: Gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia!

Cuidense! Nos leemos!

Qejas, reclamaciones y jitomatazos despues del bip

**_Bip_**


	10. Guilty

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

No me maten no me maten! DD: Primero lean y despues me asesinan... asi que... Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Nick

**Pareja: **Niff (Bueno... eso de Niff es muy relativo... solo lean... :3)

**Título: **Guilty (Culpable)

**Canción: **_Don't Leave Home _de **Dido**

*Tumblr time! (acherryonthetop . tumblr. com / post / 22618125194) (:

**Palabras: **934

*Notas Esto NO es una continuación de _**"...Incomplete"**_, pero es algo asi como un "Tiempo despues"... espero que el contexto no sea demasiado confuso.

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**...Guilty**

El rostro que Jeff tenía esa mañana era todo lo que Nick necesitaba confirmar, aunque ya lo sabía… Le había fallado.

Jeff había tratado de suicidarse con una sobredosis de los antidepresivos que le había mandado el psiquiatra después del _Bullying._

No había querido hablar mucho, y Nick no presionaba para saber la historia, pero estaba seguro de que había sido demasiado y que Jeff estaba más lastimado de lo que los demás llegaban a ver. Las pesadillas, el sollozo… había veces en las que actuaba como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero Nick sabía que si Jeff había sobrevivido casi medio año en Dalton no era por su brillante sistema de cero tolerancia a la violencia…. Era porque Nick había ayudado a su adaptación…

Pero no todo eran arcoíris y felicidad… y esta era la prueba.

Trent lo encontró tirado en el escenario del teatro principal de Dalton, ya que había olvidado su libreta de Teatro en las bancas y al entrar, lo encontró… tirado… con una botella de agua en la mano, la envoltura de las pastillas a 5 metros de su cuerpo, y el frasco vacio en la otra mano.

_Like a ghost don't need a key_

_Your best friend I've come to be._

_Please don't think of getting up for me_

_You don't even need to speak._

En cuanto se entero que estaba en el hospital, Nick salió de su clase de Física corriendo hacia el hospital. Al llegar no le dejaron entrar, y no le dieron información hasta que los señores Sterling llegaron. Pero en ese momento, los padres de Jeff habían ido a darse una ducha en un hotel cercano al hospital mientras Nick lo cuidaba.

Joan y Joseph Sterling notaron desde el primer instante el aprecio que le tenía Nick a Jeff y… realmente necesitaban descansar, así que decidieron salir.

_And I've been here for just one day_

_You'll already miss me, if I go away_

_So close the bides and shut the door_

_You won't need other friends anymore_

A Nick le parecía irónico… No era el único que lo había visitado… pero, los doctores habían notado que cuando Nick le cantaba a Jeff era cuando su ritmo cardiaco estaba más estable, así que le pedían que lo hiciera por lo menos una vez… Y Nick estaba seguro que realmente, en ese momento no necesitaría otros amigos

_Oh, don't leave home_

_Oh, don't leave home_

Esperaba que se mejorara… Realmente lo quería… Por muy egoísta que sonara, Jeff era el mejor _roomate_ que Nick había tenido en Dalton y era prácticamente su mejor amigo… incluso si a veces las palabras se podían contar.

_And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm_

_And if you're low, just hold on_

_Cause I will be your safety_

_Oh, don't leave home_

Le hubiera encantado que Jeff pudiera escuchar sus palabras… Nick siempre estaría ahí para Jeff… siempre… ¿Por qué no había acudido a él?

_I arrived when you were weak_

_I'll make you weaker, like a child_

_Now all your love you gave to me_

_When your heart is all I need_

Una parte de él se reía… Aunque era la verdad… Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo en voz alta, Nick se había enamorado de Jeff… y eso era poco comparado con lo mucho que lo quería por ser su mejor amigo.

_Oh, don't leave home_

_Oh, don't leave home_

-_Jeff…despierta…Por amor a la glucosa… si despiertas, te comprare Redvines para todo un mes…_-Era lo que Nick pensaba al ver los parpados del rubio completamente cerrados, y su respiración acompasada solo aumentaba los deseos de Nick de que Jeff despertara y no lo dejara solo en Dalton

_And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm_

_And if you're low, just hold on_

_Cause I will be your safety_

_Oh, don't leave home_

Nick se había prometido a si mismo que sí Jeff despertaba (Que esperaba que fuera en un futuro inmediato), se volvería su nuevo guardaespaldas y nunca lo dejaría solo… lo cuidaría hasta asegurarse de que Jeff estaba bien.

_Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be_

_When it's just you and little me_

_Everything is clear, and everything is new_

_So you won't be leavin'…Will you?_

En el nombre de todas esas noches en que se quedaban hablando hasta tarde, comiendo _redvines_ y hablando… de sus familias, de sus gustos… de sus miedos. Nick sabía que Dalton era una experiencia totalmente nueva para Jeff, pero pensaba que le gustaba y… él había tratado de ayudarlo en el proceso de adaptación… pero, aparentemente había fallado

_And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm_

_And if you're low, just hold on_

_Cause I will be your safety_

_Oh, don't leave home_

Un tenue ruido comenzaba a inundar los oídos de Jeff… juraba que era Nick pero… se suponía que estaba muerto ¿Por qué escucharía Jeff a la voz de Nick, incluso muerto?

-_Oh Nick… como te extraño… ¿Por qué hice esto? La vida en Dalton era grandiosa y…_

_Cause I will be your safety_

_And I will be your safety_

_And I will be your safety_

_Oh, don't leave home_

-…_lo sé… eres lo mejor que pensé que pasaría en mi vida y… siempre me cuidaste y… desearía no haberte dejado Nick. _

_-_Perdóname por haberte fallado Jeff…-Nick soltó un suspiro en cuanto vio que los señores Sterling se aproximaban- Creo que es hora de que me vaya… Cuídate, y de verdad… me siento culpable Jeff… perdóname

-_Nick… ¡No! No fue tu culpa… No quería que te sintieras culpable… No fuiste tú… Es mi culpa… Nick, no llores…._

* * *

Personas hermosas alrrededor del ciberespacio! Okya... hoy ando bipolar, entonces... no pregunten.

Anyway... que les parece? Demasiado angst para una sola persona? Lo se! No se de donde me ha salido tanto angst, xqe generalmente yo soy toda amor y flores y unicornios y arcoiris en mis fics... pero No! Me llega mi temporada de depresion y vean lo que obtengo! :S

Okya... mcuhas gracias x todo su apoyo y palabras y... saben que los amo!

Okya, mucho amor... Hummm... ya casi tengo los 4 caps qe les debo... de hecho solo me falta pasarlos... (Y uno es URGENTE, xqe otra vez Ryan y yo nos coordinamos y decidimos qe **_WMYB_**es una buena cancion para meter a Glee y... entonces tengo que subir ese cap mañana antes de las 6 de la tarde. :3)

y... ya estoy trabajando en los próximos y... aun falta mucho... (Sobre todo, aun nos falta Klaine y Niff! :3)

Okya... Cdnse! Nos leemos! (:

Comentarios, quejas y lágrimas despues del Bip

**_Bip_**


	11. Dancer

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

**Personaje: **Mike C

**Título: **Dancer (Bailarín? Con ganas de bailar? [*Inserte el título de su preferencia*] )

**Canción: **_Up All Night _de **One Direction**

**Palabras: **928

*Notas: Me encanta cambiar escenas de Glee... y aquí esta la prueba! :3

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Dancer**

Las primeras notas de _Up All Night _comenzaban a sonar y Mike estaba muy emocionado porque le hubieran asignado esa canción al lado de Blaine y Puck. Aunque él mismo no era un gran fanático de las _Boyband_ (Y mucho menos de una como _One Direction_) debía aceptar que el señor Schue había hecho un gran trabajo en la asignación de canciones. Esa canción era perfecta y de verdad quería divertirse mucho esa noche. Era SU _prom_ y quería recordarlo por muchos años.

_Puck:_

_It feels like we been living in fast-foward  
Another moment passing by  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight_

Mientras seguían hacienda los asombrosos pasos que Mike había puesto, el 95% de las féminas presentes y el 2.5% de los hombres (Entiéndase Kurt) estaban gritando como si tuvieran a los originales frente a ellos. Aunque no eran tan entusiastas, los chicos aprecían también estar divirtiéndose.

_Blaine:__  
Katy Perry is on replay,  
She's on replay  
DJ got the photo shake  
The photo shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake_

Mike casi se muere de la risa cuando recordó lo ridícula que se vio la petición de Blaine de cantar las partes que nombraban a Katy Perry. Kurt le había dicho que amaba a la Californiana, pero no penso que su amor llegara a tal nivel que usara sus famosos _puppy eyes _ con él y Puck.

_Blaine, Puck & Mike__  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
Cause we got the flow now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you_

_Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night_

Mike sonrió ante la imagen de Tina, quien estaba cerca del escenario, sonriéndole. El chico asiático tomo el micrófono y canto uno de los versos más grandes que hubiera cantado frente a tanta gente. Si, había obtenido el papel de Riff en _West Side Story_, pero aún sufría de pánico escénico cuando se trataba de cantar.

_Mike__  
Don't even care about the table breaking  
We only wanna have a laugh  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
I hope she wanna kiss me back  
_

Blaine regresó a la coreografía con Puck, mientras Blaine se adueñaba nuevamente del microfono y de la estrofa dedicada a la _Cali Girl._

_Blaine:__  
Katy Perry is on replay,  
She's on replay  
DJ got the photo shake  
The photo shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake_

Los tres chicos voltearon a verse antes de comenzar a cantar. Por un momento, Mike pensó que su interpretación era un tanto parecida a _I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you_, del año anterior… Pero al ver la energía de todos, pensó "_Al diablo es mi noche y no me importa si es igual o no a la anterior_"

_Mike, Puck y Blaine__  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
Cause we got the flow now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you_

_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer movimientos en cámara lenta mientras Blaine cantaba el nombre de su amada Katy. Mike quiso reír cuando vio la cara de Kurt al ver el grado de obsesion qe tenía Blaine con Katy Perry.

_Blaine:__  
Katy Perry is on replay,  
She's on replay  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
DJ got the photo shake  
The photo shake  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
Up all night, up all night  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
_

La energía que existía en la pista de baile se contagiaba al escenario, donde los chicos comenzaron a hacer saltos más altos mientras exageraban los pasos de baile y cantaban cada vez más y más fuerte.

_Puck, Mike y Blaine_

_I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
Cause we got the flow now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you_

Mike sonrió al ver como todos se divertían y solo había una cosa que quería hacer en cuanto bajara del escenario: Bailar y divertirse como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando se terminara el baile iría con los demás a celebrar a casa de los Hummel-Hudson. Pero mientras ese momento no llegara, se dedicaría a bailar con Tina y con el resto de las chicas, a bromear con los chicos y a disfrutar el final… estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, pero eso no era excusa para dejar de divertirse…

Después de todo, si te sientes con ánimos de bailar ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer?

_Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night_

* * *

Comentarios? Quejas? Hablen ahora o... esperen al siguiente cap! xDD

Okay... debo decir que un comentario que me llego en Twitter me molesto un poco. Y aquí les dire.

*Persona Anonima* (Respeto el hecho de que me haya dicho x DM, asi qe la privacidad es fundamental en este caso) me dijo que sentía que "_Me estoy traumando con Niff y Klaine"_...

Y con el debido respeto a todos mis qeridos lectores, les diré que yo escribo para **_Mi_**... Si a los demás les gusta, me alegra y si no tambien...

Porque digo esto? Yo he dicho que estoy abierta a comentarios, criticas y todo tipo de sugerencias (Sobre todo sobre que parejas les gustaría), pero una cosa es sugerir y otra muy distinta es criticar mis shipps... Asi qe les digo que soy una _Proud Klainer & Niffer _y seguiré escribiendo tal y como lo he hecho hasta ahora...

Y para las que aun no me conozcan lo suficiente: Amo Klaine, amo Niff, amo a Sebastian... Amo todo aquello relacionado con**_Warblerland_** y si de mi dependiera, los Warblers tendrían más apariciones en Glee... Asi que preparense para la oleada Warbler que aun falta por venir...

Y si a alguien no le gusta, No tienen qe leerme forzosamente... No los obligaré

Anyway, cuidense gracias x todo y... si se portan bien, hoy subire otro cap... ;)

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte despues del bip

**_Bip_**


	12. Stunning

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

No me maten no me maten! DD: Primero lean y despues me asesinan... asi que... Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Sam E

**Pareja: **Samcedes! :3

**Título: **Stunning (Impactante, hermosa... escojan el que más les guste :3)

**Canción: **_What Makes You Beautiful _de **One Direction **(Lo se, lo se... Pero ya les dije qe aparentemente mi sentido de las canciones y el de Ryan ha estado muy parecido... solo qe yo preferí darle un poco de más significado)

**Palabras: **1273

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Stunning**

-Seamos honestos Sam… No soy alta ni delgada ni rubia y no soy bonita… No hay nada que pueda cambiar lo que soy.

Mercedes se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar en el momento en el que giro a la derecha…

Sam se querdó parado… viendo como Jones se alejaba y dejándolo sin palabras para expresar la rabia que sentía.

Hannah, Courtney y Hilly, tres de las nuevas cheerios habían decidido divertirse molestando a Mrcedes en su Talón de Aquiles: su autoimagen. Sam estaba seguro de que estas rubias estúpidas hubieran continuado por horas si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Pero la rabia que sentía no era solo contra las chicas, era contra sí mismo y su incapacidad para desmentir a Mercedes. Por no poder encontrar la palabra adecuada para mostrarle la realidad. Pero… ¿Cómo lo haría…?

-Canta una canción…

-¿Uh?

Un… pequeño Blaine Anderson estaba sacando libros de su casillero mientras Evans trataba de regresar a la tierra.

-Que le cantes una canción

-No tengo idea de que hablas…

-No sé qué paso… pero tienes la misma expresión facial que yo tengo cuando no puedo expresar mis sentimientos… Así que cántale una canción…

Blaine cerró su casillero y corrió a abrazar a Kurt, dejando a Sam con un propósito, encontrar una canción para Mercedes.

…

-Bien chicos. Esta semana nos dedicaremos a encontrar nuevas canciones de Journey que podamos ocupar en las nacionales.

Todos soltaron bufidos y sonoros "No's" ante la propuesta.

-Señor Schue… Antes de empezar con la tarea de la semana ¿podría cantar una canción que preparé?-Pregunto Sam.

-Uh... ¿Es de Journey?

-No… Por eso quiero presentarla antes de que empecemos la tarea.

-Esta bien… adelante Sam.

Evans se levantó y se acercó a das instrucciones a la banda mientras Blaine era el único que aplaudía y gritaba, ante la mirada de "_WTF?_" que el resto de New Directions le dirigía.

-Hoy me quede sin palabras ante las acciones de unas chicas… Sabía que muchas veces somos los hombres quienes hacemos que se sientan inseguras de sí mismas… Pero, recuerden que no importa si son altas o bajas, rubias o castañas, todas son hermosas…

Las chicas sonrieron mientras Sam las miraba al tiempo que la música empezaba.

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

Sam recordó como ese día en el almuerzo, muchos chicos voltearon y siguieron a Mercedes con la mirada hasta que se sentó, y muchos incluso la admiraban desde la distancia, a pesar de su estado emocional; lo cual encendió el sentimiento de protección de Evans.

_Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

Sam miró a Mercedes y se recordó porque amaba su sencillez. A pesar de lo mucho que pudo ayudar a su reputación, si hubo algo que odiaba de Quinn en su tiempo, era que lo único que le preocupaba era su imagen y que se llenaba de kilos de maquillaje para un look _natural_. Pero Mercedes era más natural, y aun así era muy hermosa.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a las chicas mientras ellas trataban de descubrir para quien era la canción; aunque no era muy difícil adivinar, dado que Evans no quitaba los ojos de Jones.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Si el hecho de que Sam señalaba a Mercedes y la veía con ojos de amor no era una razón suficientemente obvia como para que supieran para quien cantaba, entonces los _New Directions_ estaban ciegos. Mercedes esbozo una sonrisa natural de timidez que iba acompañada de un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Contadas eran las personas que alguna vez le habían dicho que era hermosa.

_So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song_

Todos rieron ante los exagerados ademanes de Evans, incluyendo su _guitarra de aire._ Se veía realmente gracioso haciendo caras y gestos que resaltaban las palabras de la canción

_I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

Mercedes rió en voz alta cuando tuvo a Sam frente a ella, hacienda exageradas caras, como si estuviera fascinado en sus ojos… Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de ser cierta

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

Señalando al resto de los chicos, Sam jalo a las chicas hacia el _escenario_: Rachel y Tina, Britanny y Santana, Quinn y Sugar y finalmente Mercedes, todo para que pudiera cantarles directamente a ellas.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful  
_

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer los _na's _del medio mientras las chicas aplaudían y saltaban y sonreían a los chicos y a Sam, quien hacia ademanes con cada una de las chicas.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
_

Finalmente los chicos decidieron unirse a la fiesta privada de Evans, hacienda que todos saltaran y rieran mientras hacían el _backup_ de Sam hasta el final de la canción

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Todos aplaudieron y rieron a sus asientos mientras Sam recuperaba el aliento después de haber cantado y saltado con todas las chicas.

-Solo quiero decirles que todas son hermosas y que no oigan a quienes les digan lo contrario. Esas son personas con el autoestima baja que no pueden ver brillar a alguien que no sean ellas. Pero todas son diferentes a su manera, y con sus virtudes y defectos, sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades, todas son hermosas y me alegro de haber tenido el honor de conocerlas.

Las chicas soltaron unos cuantos _Aw's _mientras Evans se sentaba y el Señor Schue pasaba al frente para comenzar a hablar de _Journey_ y sus canciones. Evans sonrió antes su misión cumplida hasta que sintió su celular vibrar.

**De: **Desconocido

_Gracias x la canción.. :)_

_Atte: Tu chica hermosa._

* * *

Sin comentarios... prefiero oir los suyos!

Cdnse y gracias por todo!

Nos leemos!

Comentarios, quejas y reclamaciones despues del Bip

**_Bip_**


	13. Proud

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

**Personaje: **Shelby C

**Pareja: **Rachel+Shelby= Rachelby?

**Título: **Proud (Orgullosa)

**Palabras: **536

**Notas: **Un poco de UA (Hagamos de cuenta que Choke aún no ha pasado y cambiemos _un poquito _los resultados de **_NYADA_**)

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Proud**

La mañana de mayo había iniciado de manera normal, Una café del _Starbucks_ que estaba en la esquina de la calle de su edificio, la guardería para Beth y finalmente _Broadway_.

El olor que absorbía cada mañana al entrar al teatro provocaba una instintiva sonrisa en Shelby Cocoran… Ese olor a éxito que inundaba su sistema cada mañana era incomparable… No se arrepentía de haber regresado a la Gran Manzana, a dirigir la nueva producción de _Godspell_. Era la energía de todos esos chicos la que le recordaba a una Shelby más joven, llena de sueños y metas por cumplir.

Estaba a la mitad del ensayo de _Light of the World_ cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Shelby comenzó a reprenderse mentalmente por no haber apagado su celular, aunque si era honesta, jamás lo apagaba: No sabía en qué momento podrían llamar de la guardería de Beth.

Sin embargo se asombró al encontrarse con un número totalmente desconocido. No era un número de Nueva York… De hecho parecía de… Ohio.

Cocoran se disculpó con los actores y salió al vestíbulo del _Circle in the Square Theatre_ para atender la llamada.

-Shelby Cocoran. ¿Quién habla?

-_¿Shelby? Soy… yo. Rachel… tu… hija._

El corazón de Shelby comenzó a agitarse ligeramente. Rachel jamás le llamaba… y aún estaba un poco sorprendida de que conservara su número telefónico.

-Rachel… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-_¿Qué? Uh… Oh, si… Estoy maravillosamente_.-La voz de Berry sonaba emocionada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.-_Yo… solo quería decirte que… Entré…Fui aceptada en la NYADA_

La sonrisa que se instaló en el rostro de Shelby era la más grande de la que tenia registro… Ni siquiera cuando le dieron el papel de María en su primera producción de _West Side Story_ había sonreído tanto.

-Me alegra mucho

* * *

cescucharlo Rachel. Estoy segura de que acabaste con todos en las Audiciones.

-_Sí, bueno… Quedé segunda. Kurt fue el primero del país._

Shelby volvió a sonreír, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su hija era la mejor de todo Estados Unidos…

-Felicidades Rachel. Y extiende mis felicitaciones a Kurt. Tienen a Broadway en las manos en este momento…

-_Yo… Gracias Mam… Shelby. Por todo…_

Cocoran suspiro al escuchar que la llamada se había terminado. Caminó de nuevo a su lugar en el Teatro y se sentó, fijando su mirada en los balcones del muro de la derecha.

-Señorita Cocoran ¿Se siente bien?

La aludida regreso su vista al escenario, donde Lawrence, uno de los chicos la observaba con ojos de verdadera preocupación.

-Si… Solo me siento orgullosa.-Esbozo una sonrisa antes de proseguir.-Mi hija quedó segunda en las Audiciones de NYADA

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a su directora mientras ella luchaba porque las lágrimas de felicidad que la estaban amenazando con salir no lograran su cometido

-Felicidades…-dijo Janice, una chica pelirroja, que le sonreía abiertamente.-Estoy segura de que su hija será todo un prodigio para Broadway…

Shelby agachó la mirada, con las primeras lágrimas rodando por sus ojos. Se acercó a sus chicos y los unió en un abrazo grupal. En su abrazo imprimió lo que sentía: el amor por su hija.

-_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Rachel_…-pensó mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de sus chicos.

* * *

Comentarios?

Hoy aquí en _Sombreroland _[Prometo que le buscaré un nuevo nombre a México] celebramos el día de las madres!

Y que mejor para celebrar a una madre que la felicidad y el orgullo? *-*

Okya...

No se que decir, asi que solo les diré gracias por sus palabras y sugerencias y... Nos leemos pronto! (:

Lágrimas, quejas, golpes, despues del Bip!

**_Bip_**


	14. Smart Ass

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

**Personaje: **Artie A

**Pareja: **Artie+Will= Wartie?

**Título: **Smart Ass (Sabelotodo)

**Palabras: **367

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Smart ass**

Entró aterrado a la clase de Historia del Señor Schuester… Era su primera clase como encargado de la clase de Historia Universal Moderna y realizaría un "_Examen de diagnostico"_ para saber que tan mal estaban en clases… Eso no representaría un problema si no fuera porque el examen era oral y por qué Artie, nunca… jamás había entrado a una sola clase de Historia… Su _inocencia y ternura_ le ayudaba a evitar las clases tediosas como Historia. El simple hecho decir que sentía que le faltaba aire o que le dolía la cabeza lo salvaba de historia.

Pero dado que el señor Schuester lo conocía un poco más, tendría que formular un buen plan.

Conforme sus compañeros de clase entraban y salían, Artie se llenaba de pánico, todos entraban con el semblante tranquilo y salían de la sala completamente pálidos, en shock o se desmayaban en cuanto estaban en el pasillo. Eso no era una buena señal.

Artie entró a la sala donde se estaba realizando el examen, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo (Aunque era bastante claro que no estaba tranquilo). Se colocó frente al escritorio y espero a que el señor Schue decidiera iniciar.

-Bien Artie… ¿Listo para esto?

-Realmente no Señor S… pero es mejor iniciar de una buena vez.

William sonrió y reviso su listado de preguntas.

-¿En qué año inició la segunda Guerra mundi…?

-1939

Artie sonrió mientras Schuester levantaba la mirada para enfrentarlo, la sonrisa natural de Artie lo hizo continuar.

-¿Dónde se lanzaron las bom…?

-En Hiroshima y Nagasaki en 1945

-¿Qué organización se formó al terminó de…?

-La ONU

El señor Schuester levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la _Inocente _sonrisa de Abrams. Schuester frunció el ceño y anotó algo en su tabla, indicando con la mano que podía salir al pasillo.

…

-Abrams, 8

-Disculpe señor Schuester…-Artie levantó la mano para captar la atención del profesor.-Estoy consciente de que soy la última persona que sería capaz de dar una clase de historia… Pero ¿Por qué obtuve un 8?

Schuester regresó su vista a su tabla antes de encarar a Artie

-Respondiste antes de que terminara las preguntas… No me gustan los sabelotodo Artie…

* * *

Sin comentarios...

**_Bip_**


	15. Jealous

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

No me maten no me maten! DD: Primero lean y despues me asesinan... asi que... Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Blaine A

**Pareja: **Klaine! :3

**Título: **Jealous (Celoso)

**Canción:** No esta basada en, pero me inspire un poquito en _Jealousy _de **Darren Criss **( Aunque me siento claramente ofendida si no la han escuchado, se que muchos jamas la han escuchado... entonces, aquí esta! _acherryonthetop. tumblr. com /post /23041645653_)

**Palabras: **1897

**Notas: **Comencé a escribir esto en la _KlaineWeek! _Pero, en ese momento no pude terminarlo (Creanme, no es la primera vez que me pasa algo asi) y entonces decidí terminarlo. (: Esta ambientado en el momento antes de la pelea de Blaine con Sam en _Hold On To Sixteen_, asi que espero que le entiendan al momento. (:

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Jealous**

-¡Ya llegaron!

Kurt Hummel salto desde la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes hasta la puerta de su casa, abriéndola para recibir a su hermanastro y a las personas que venían con él.

Blaine Anderson no estaba TAN entusiasmado como su novio, así que no le pareció una enorme sorpresa que cuando él apenas estaba llegando a las escaleras, Kurt ya estuviera en la calle, dando saltitos y esperando a que el cabello rubio que venía en la camioneta de Hudson descendiera de la misma.

Sam "_Soy Un Rubio Super Hot_" Evans abrió la puerta y al más puro estilo de una _Rockstar_, bajó del vehículo, con su enorme y perfecta sonrisa y su guitarra en mano

-_Engreído_-pensó Anderson cuando lo vio.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto Sam! ¡De verdad aun no puedo creer que estés aquí!-Kurt no dejaba de abrazar al rubio mientras Blaine observaba la escena desde la puerta.

-Cielos… ¡Yo también te extrañe Kurt! Es raro no tener a alguien que me aconseje y regañe por mi ropa…-Ambos rieron por la broma mientras Blaine trataba de mantenerse sereno y tranquilo-… Y con un poco de suerte no me iré en un buen rato.-Sam le guiño un ojo a Kurt, quien solo soltó una risita ligera.

Blaine rodo los ojos ante la exteriorización de la realidad: Sam había llegado para quedarse… Literalmente.

Sabía que Sam los ayudaría en las regionales, más ahora que tres de los miembros de _New Directions_ se encontraban en las Troubletones… Además de que Blaine haría cualquier cosa porque ganaran… No por el egocentrismo de ganar o algo así, si no porque ganar las seccionales era un paso más cerca de que el sueño de Kurt de entrar a la NYADA se cumpliera, y Anderson sabía lo mucho que Kurt quería y se merecía la oportunidad de brillar como la estrella que era…y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de verlo brillar en un escenario de Broadway. Pero… la idea de Evans viviendo en casa de los Hummel-Hudson no le agradaba para nada…

-_Solo sonríe y saluda como si de verdad te alegrara que esté aquí… Hazlo por Kurt_- Se dijo a sí mismo antes de saludar al rubio.- ¿Qué hay Sam?

-Hola…Hummm…-Sam frunció el ceño mientras Blaine rodaba los ojos.

-_Fantástico, Ni siquiera tiene idea de quién soy_-pensó Blaine…

-Sam, recuerdas a Blaine Anderson… Mi _novio_…

Ligeramente la sonrisa de Blaine se expandió al escuchar las palabras de Kurt, _su novio_… Blaine jamás se había sentido con tanta suerte, pues estaba seguro de que tenía el novio más perfecto del mundo y…

-¡Claro! ¡Blaine! ¡_Dude_! ¿Qué cuenta Dalton?-Sam choco su palma contra la del ex Warbler y su hombro contra el de él al tiempo que le daba palmaditas en la espalda-Perdona por olviarte, es que… Casi no convivimos y…

-Sí, no te preocupes…

-Kurt… ¿me ayudas viejo?-Finn llamó al contratenor, quien parecía seguir embobado con Evans y sus mechones dorados.

-Amor… ¿Le ayudas a Finn?-Kurt hizo la cara más tierna y adorable que pudo hacer, y Blaine no pudo resistirse porque… vamos, era Kurt. Además se había ganado algunos puntos por bajar los limites de los _PDA's._

-Si, claro…

Anderson avanzó hasta la cajuela de la camioneta, ignorando la mueca de odio que Finn le dirigía.

Tomó una maleta café y volteó hacia la puerta, donde Rachel Berry la estaba atravesando y Sam iba detrás de Kurt… DEMASIADO cerca de Kurt… de Kurt y sus entubados pantalones negros… De Kurt y su perfectamente redondo trasero…

¿Por qué demonios estaba Sam tan cerca de Kurt?

Un hormigueo se instaló en el estómago de Anderson… y estaba seguro que no era emoción… Porque al estar con Kurt tanto tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado al constante sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago… y Blaine sacudió la cabeza tratando de negar la realidad.

Estaba celoso.

-_Blaine Anderson ¿En qué demonios piensas? Kurt te ama y no te engañaría… y menos con Sam_

Caminó a la casa, tratando de eliminar sus pensamientos mientras Finn iba haciendo muecas a su espalda. Blaine lo ignoró, se había hartado de todo lo que Finn lelanzaba y había decidido ignorar sus inmadureces…

Atraveso el umbral de la puerta, aun asegurándose a si mismo que estaba exagerando, cuando levantó la vista… y dejo caer la mochila.

-¡Sam! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya no quiero más cosquillas! ¡Por favor!

Evans estaba sobre Kurt, haciéndole cosquillas en todo el abdomen mientras el contratenor agitaba los brazos tratando de detenerlo.

-¿Y Rachel?-Preguntó Finn, logrando que los dos chicos voltearan para encontrarse con la cara de enojo de Anderson.

-Estaba hablando con los chicos y… los veremos en Bradsticks en una hora.

-¡Genial, muero por verlos!-Dijo Sam mientras se levantaba de Kurt.

-Tal vez quieras… bañarte… antes-Dijo Kurt con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lo que provoco que todos voltearan a verlo.-¿Qué?

-Yo…Humm…Si, claro.

-Ven viejo, te enseñare tu cuarto-Dijo Finn, tratando de evitar el naciente _awkward momento _que se presentaba.

-Yo mientras veré TV…-Dijo Rachel.

-Sí, yo también…-Afirmó Blaine

Finn y Sam subieron las escaleras, manteniendo el incómodo silencio que se había presentado gracias a Kurt.

Rachel tomo el control y se recostó en el sofá, dejando a B únicamente con la opción de ocupar el sillón de Burt Hummel.

-Kurt… ¿me prestas tu copia de Wicked?

-Rach… han visto ese musical como… 50 mil veces… ¿Por qué verlo una vez más?

Rachel volteó a ver a Kurt con cara de "Agarra a tu novio o lo golpeare", porque… ¿Quién se mete con el mejor musical de la historia?

-Es como preguntarte porque tienes 35 copias de _Teenage Dream_, Blainey…

-No te metas con Katy Perry, Hummel… Es un muy buen disco… y solo tengo 7 copias.

Kurt caminó hacia el sofá y le entrego el Dvd a Berry. Mientras esta lo colocaba, se acerco al sillón y se sentó en el regazo de Blaine, acomodando su cabeza entre el pecho y el cuello de Anderson. Blaine pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hummel, pero cuando este se acomodo, sintió algo contra su pierna. Bajo la mirada únicamente para encontrarse con algo que, inconscientemente, ya sabía

Kurt estaba excitado

Blaine subió la mirada, tratando de controlar su ira antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera posteriormente.

-_Kurt esta… ¿Qué demonios? Pero si… Oh no…_

El monstruo de los celos de Anderson acababa de salir de su celda, y definitivamente Kurtie tenía problemas…

-_Kurt se… ¿Con Sam? Por el jodido colorido de Katy Perry…Sabía que esto era una mala idea. Estoy seguro que Sam tratará de quitarme a Kurt porque… nadie le cree que es hetero… NO al menos con su cabello teñido… Yo lo viví cuando Jeff se volvió _"_Mandarina Ocaso"… ese no es su cabello…y no le creo que no sea gay…. Y ahora vivirá en la habitación contigua a la de Kurt y…"_

-Blainey… ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? Necesito tu ayuda para algo…-La ya de por si aguda voz de Kurt susurro las palabras en el oído derecho de Blaine y… Houston, tenemos un problema.

-Claro… Vamos.

Los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras. Kurt iba mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras Blaine trataba de pensar en… ¿Paprika?

-_Resiste Blaine…No dejes que te use… tienes que dejar todo en claro_-Se decía a sí mismo, tratando de controlar el hecho de que se estaba poniendo en la misma condición que Hummel.

Kurt abrió la puerta de su habitación y Blaine entró detrás de él. Hummel se volvió y azotó la puerta antes de acercarse peligrosamente al Ex Warbler y pasar los brazos alrededor de su cintura

-Blainey, Blainey, Blainey… ¿Alguien te había dicho lo sexy que puedes llegar a ser?-Kurt acercó su rostro con intención de besar a Blaine, pero este volvió su rostro hacia la pared de su derecha, impactando sus labios únicamente con la mejilla de Anderson

-¿Amor? ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Kurt, quien seguía susurrando en el oído de Blaine

-Sí… tú estás…

Kurt se sonrojo entendiendo a lo que Blaine se refería y se alejo de Anderson, volteando hacia la ventana antes de preguntar.

-Perdóname Blaine… no pensé que te fuera a hacer sentir incómodo.

Blaine bufó y rodo los ojos ¿Qué no lo haría sentir incómodo?

-Dime como te sentirías si te besara después de… que mis hormonas se alocaran con la idea de Sebastian y yo en un baño y después hablamos…

-¿Sebastian? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Kurt, no soy estúpido… se que… esto paso cuando le dijiste a Evans que si no quería una ducha…

Kurt se sonrojo y solo asintió

-Si… es cierto…

-¿Y entonces como pretendes que actué como si nada cuando aparente a mi novio le parece más sexy un rubio decolorado y tengas sus malos pensamientos con él?

-¿Qué?

-¿Y cómo crees que me sentiré a partir de hoy, sabiendo que podrías estar follándote a Sam?

-Blaine… ¿Estas celoso… de Sam?-preguntó Kurt incrédulo.

-Si… estoy celoso porque sé que tuviste un crush con él antes de que te mudaras a Dalton y porque se que ahora podrás estar con él y vivirá junto a ti y…

-Blaine se calló cuando Kurt comenzó a besarlo y paso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura

-No… no fue con Sam...-Susurró en el oído de Blaine-fue… con la idea de tu… y yo… compartiendo la ducha.

Blaine se encendió al instante y comenzó a pasar sus manos entre el cabello de Hummel.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto amor… Habrá miles de chicos guapos y sexys en el mundo…

-Gracias por ayudarle a mis celos Kurt…

-Mi punto es que existen… Pero solo hay un Blainey, y mi Blainey guapo y sexy es al único que amo.

Hummel bajó sus piernas al suelo y se alejo de Anderson

-No puedo creer que te pusieras celoso de… Sam

-Lo siento amor… es solo que eres maravilloso y no quiero perderte y….

-Nunca me perderás Blaine…

-Lo sé…

-¿Entonces?

-Lo siento Kurt… No me gusta ser celoso pero…

Kurt abrazó a Blaine, apoyando sus manos firmemente en la espalda de Anderson

-No quiero que te pongas así amor… Me encanta el _jealous mode_… pero no tiene razón de ser… _I belong to you_…

Anderson sonrió y acercó su cabeza al pecho de Hummel. Ahí Kurt comenzó a repartirle besos en toda la cabeza

-_And I belong to you too…_

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados, como si la vida se hubiera detenido y su burbuja de amor fuera inquebrantable…

Incluso si era quebrantable.

-¡Kurt! ¡Blaine! Es hora de irnos a _Breadsticks…_

Blaine se soltó del abrazo y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta cuando Kurt habló.

-No iremos… Blaine me ayudará en mi proyecto de química

-Viejo ¡Tú ni siquiera llevas química!

-¡Pues ese es mi problema Hudson! ¡Ya váyanse!

Berry, Evans y Hudson salieron de la casa casi inmediatamente.

-¿A qué quieres que te ayude amor?

-A comprobar una teoría que tengo sobre cuál sería nuestro comportamiento si tú y yo nos encontramos en condiciones de aislamiento humano

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso…

Blaine pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, quien le respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo besaba.

Blaine pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando… Ya tendría tiempo de ponerse celoso, pero por ahora era tiempo de disfrutar de las maravillas que la naturaleza le ofrecía con su novio

* * *

**_Bip_**


	16. Breathless

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

No me maten no me maten! DD: Primero lean y despues me asesinan... asi que... Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Blaine A

**Pareja: **Seblaine

**Título: **Breathless (Sin aliento)

**Canción: **_Take My Breath Away _de **Berlin **(Lo se, lo se... Pero esta vez tengo mis razones. Aparentemente fue el fin de semana_ Top Gun_, y entonces de regreso de casa de mis abuelos venía viendo esa película... El punto es que la parte en la que sale la canción se me ocurrió esto)

**Palabras:** 321

**Notas: **Se que a muchos no les gusta esta pareja... y si incluye ruptura de Klaine, me incluyo en el grupo que desprecia Seblaine... Pero, decidi ambientarla de tal manera que nuestro qerido Kurtie no saliera herido y... esto resulto.

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Breathless**

-Lo amo…

Blaine Anderson salió corriendo en una dirección desconocida para él, simplemente guiado por el latido de su corazón y la revelación que tuvo a la mitad de su tarea de química

-Lo amo…

Anderson bajó las escaleras, una tras otra, empujando a todo alumno de Dalton que se cruzara en su camino.

Llegó a la habitación 21 del tercer piso, esperando encontrar al sujeto que buscaba, pero adentro no había nada más que dos camas perfectamente acomodadas.

Suspiro

-¡Hey Blaine!-Anderson volteó a su derecha, encontrándose con un sonriente Nick, que se acercaba alegremente a él dispuesto a saludarle

-¡Nick! ¿Has visto a…?

Duval sonrió abiertamente antes de responder.

-Iba corriendo hacia el salón de los Warblers… dijo algo de una epifanía y…

-¡Gracias!-Fue todo lo que Nick escuchó antes de darse cuenta de que Blaine ya iba corriendo escalera abajo. Sonrió para sí mismo y siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

-_ya era hora..._-pensó.

Hasta donde su agilidad y tamaño le permitían, Anderson siguió corriendo, golpeando Warblers, empujando compañeros, tirando libros, todo para llegar a la sala de ensayos lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar a la puerta 45 del segundo piso, bajo a través de las escaleras secretas que conducían directamente a la sala.

Entro con la respiración agitada, gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y las mejillas en un ligero tono rojizo.

La sala estaba vacía.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a patalear y seguir con su búsqueda cuando la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a un Sebastian Smythe que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el joven Anderson.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de permitirse sorprenderse.

-Blaine…

-Seb…

Los nombres entre susurros, las respiraciones entrecortadas… No pasó más de medio segundo antes de que Smythe se encontrara besando delicadamente los labios de Anderson

-Blaine, yo…

-_Take my breath away-_fue la respuesta antes de que Blaine se lanzara de Nuevo sobre los labios de Smythe.

* * *

_**Bip**_


	17. Hopeless

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Quinn F

**Pareja**: Hartbray (Si no me equivoco, se escribe así)

**Título: **Hopeless (Sin Esperanza

**Canción: **_Give Your Heart a Break _de **Demi Lovato **(De hecho no tiene nada que ver con la cancion... solo se me ocurrió cuando la escuché)

**Palabras: **611

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Hopeless**

-¿Quinn?

La rubia levantó la Mirada de sus manos para enfocarla en Joe, quien la llevaba de regreso a su casa después de su terapia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, y juro por San…

-Solo dilo

-Por… porque no… ¿Por qué dices que no volverás a donde estuviste?

Fabray tragó en seco y giro su rostro hacia la ventana, dando por terminada la conversación. Hart turnaba su vista entre la calle y el cabello de Quinn, dado que parecía no querer hablar de ello.

-Lo siento… No debí preguntar… es solo que tus ojos me dicen que estas muy herida y me gustaría ayudarte, pero como dije, esto no es de mi incumbencia y…

-Me embaracé a los 16…

-¿Quinn?

-Era la capitana de las _cheerios_, presidenta del club de celibato, novia del _coreback _ de los _Titans_, una adolescente y estudiante modelo… lo que todas querían ser y a quien todos querían tener…

-Pero…

-Me embaracé del mejor amigo de mi novio.

Joe siguió turnando su vista entre el camino y Quinn, quien seguía fijamente a la ventana. Hart no encontraba las palabras, y para su suerte, Fabray no quería de su lástima.

-Tenía todo y… lo perdí en un instante… La entrenadora me sacó de las _cheerios_, Finn me dejó en cuanto se entero quien era el padre, mis padres me corrieron de mi casa, no tenía nada… nada excepto un embarazo y a la ex esposa del señor Schue…

-¿A…?

-Terri quería al bebe para resolver sus propios problemas maritales, y yo no lo quería….

-¿Quinn?

-Viví un tiempo con Finn y Carole Hudson… después Mercedes me dejó mudarme con ella…

Joe tragó saliva sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Cuando Beth nació, mi madre me dejó regresar con ella… y había corrido a mi padre. En mi año Junior, me decidí a recuperar todo… y a mantenerme sola… hasta que llegó Sam con su cabello rubio y… Berry tenía todos los solos y tenía a Finn y… no lo soporte y cuando ellos rompieron, comencé a ver a Finn a escondidas… hasta que nos dio Mono y Sam nos descubrió y… regresé con Finn y… ambos éramos candidatos a Rey y Reina del _Prom_ y… todo iba perfecto. El título era nuestro hasta que Rachel se interpuso en nuestro camino… y arruino todo porque Finn la amaba a ella… y Kurt ganó.

-¿Kurt?

-Fue una pésima broma… pero es verdad. Intente arruinarlos en Nueva York, pero Britanny y Santana no me dejaron… y después este año mi vida parecía haber encontrado un sentido al estar con las _skanks…_pero Shelby y Beth llegaron y sacudieron mi mundo y regrese a _New Directions_ e intenté recuperar a Beth pero… no pude y la volví a perder… Y todo iba bien después de eso… al menos hasta el accidente y… creo que sabes lo que pasa después de eso…

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio… sin palabras por agregar ni ruidos que sobraran.

-pero realmente no importa, yo no tengo esperanza y lo único que parece mantener mi vida a flote en este momento es Yale y…

-No eres una persona sin esperanza Quinn… Dios trabaja en formas misteriosas y si ha hecho que vivieras eso, él tendrá sus razones… pero tienes esperanzas Quinn… y Muchas.

La rubia sonrió tímidamente y regreso la mirada a la ventana. Hart siguió conduciendo de manera normal hasta que sintió unos dedos posarse sobre su mano derecha, que reposaba sobre la palanca del auto. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes, que lo miraban directamente y le agradecían todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar.

* * *

**_Bip_**


	18. Sin nombre

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Jeff

**Pareja**: Jeff+Britanny=Jefftanny!

**Título: **_ (Okaaay, me declaro culpable. No tengo idea de que título ponerle, asi que... si alguien tiene una buena idea, se lo agradecere... (:

**Canción: **_Call Me _de **Blondie**

**Palabras: **269

**Notas: **No se de donde salió esto... Solo se me ocurrió...Hummm... Satisfacer los deseos de Riker Lynch? Tiene un super hiper mega crush con Dianna... pero dado que no me gusta el "Queff" ni un poqito, una cabellera rubia se cruzo x mi cabeza a la hora de escribirlo... No se que mas decir...

* * *

**You Make Me Feel**

-Yo…-los nervios comían a Jeff de pies a cabeza. Sabía que haberle hecho caso a Nick era una tontería… ¿Pedirle una cita a Quinn Fabray? ¡Por McFly! Si existía una chica imposible en Ohio, esa era Fabray… Su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos… No existía una sola imperfección en Fabray… ¿Cómo pretendía Nick que Quinn le dijera que sí a Jeff? Eran polos opuestos…

-¿Tú…?-Pregunto Quinn, con la mirada totalmente confundida

-Yo… me preguntaba si… te gustaría salir conmigo a Breadsticks…

La rubia se sorprendió y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosado antes de responder.

-Oh… James…

-Jeff. Es Jeff… Pero si quieres decirme James no hay problema, James suena bien para mí..

-Jeff… cierto... Lo siento…

-No hay problema…

-Jeff, me halaga mucho tu propuesta, pero… temó que tendré que decirte que no… Aún tengo muchas cosas que ver para la universidad y no me gustaría distraerme y…

-No te preocupes… te entiendo

Quinn le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y se alejo de ahí. Sterling se dio la vuelta dispuesto a aceptar su derrota cuando un dedo toco su hombro. Jeff volteó y se encontró con una chica rubia que usaba el uniforme de_ Cheerio _que Kurt usaba en la foto que le enseño.

-¿Eres Jeff?

El rubio asintió y la chica sonrió antes de entregarle un _post it _rosa en forma de flor.

-Es mi número… Si algún día quieres salir, llámame…

El chico asintió sin entender realmente lo que pasaba y la chica rubia comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera…-Gritó Sterling.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica sonrió antes de responder

-Soy Britanny S. Pierce… _Call Me!_

* * *

Okay, ahora que he terminado con mi... colección de Caps que les debía es hora de hablar.

No se de donde salió ninguno... Solo algunas frases de canciones me dieron la inspiracion y... aquí esta el resultado, no se si es bueno o si es malo, eso ustedes lo diran... pero a mi me gustaron... todos...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, comentarios en Facebook, Twitter... En todas partes, muchas gracias...

Hora de ponernos serios... Hay algo que... necesito decirles porque... de verdad necesito decirle a alguien y... si vuelvo a ponerlo en mi diario de Tumblr, se que no me ayudará... Así que necesito decirle a alguien y... parece que Fanfiction es el lugar más confiable al que puedo recurrir.

Llevo casi 3 meses negando algo que, sabía que tenía, pero que en las últimas semanas se ha estado saliendo de mis manos y... no se si pueda controlarlo...

Estoy pasando por una depresión muy seria y profunda... No se si en los últimos días se salió de control por la _Gleeduation_, por el miedo que le tengo a cumplir 17 años, por que estoy a Dias de terminar sygundo de preparatoria y alejarme de mis amigos y tener que empezar de nuevo, si es porque aparentemente nadie en mi familia apoya mis planes para la universidad... De verdad no se que fue... pero la realidad es que ya no puedo manejar esto sola... Pensé que todo el angst que he estado escribiendo había sido una coincidencia, que mis... ataques de nerviosismo de los ultimos dias se debía a la escuela... pero la realidad es que lo he estado negando por muchas semanas...

Probablemente se preguntan ¿Y a mi eso que me importa? y tienen razon, esto es algo mío que debería de enfrentar yo (Y creanme, ya dos veces salí de depresiones sin ayuda profesional... aunque la segunda vez fue el momento en el que Glee se volvió algo necesario en mi vida y de las pocas cosas que verdaderamente me han mantenido a flote por casi dos años y medio), pero si estoy compartiendo esto con ustedes es por dos razones:

1) NO hagan lo que yo, no se guarden todo para ustedes... Recuerden (Y creo que lo he dicho por lo menos una vez en cada una de mis historias) que pueden contar conmigo... Creo qe se dar consejos y guardar secretos, asi que cuando se sientan mal, no duden en venir a mi... Me encantará ayudarles (Porque aunque este extremadamente loca, cuando se trata de ayudar a los demas, un rayo de cordura se asoma en mi cabeza y regreso a la tierra para ayudarles)

2) Así como han estado las cosas en los últimos dias, aún falta un poco de Angst por aquí así que... si quieren dejar de leerme antes de que les contagie, los entenderé.. (:

Anyway, creo que es todo...

Creanme que pocas veces había dicho esto con el corazón en la mano, pero muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y palabras... Siempre son los encargados de hacerme sonreir... (:

Cuidense y... nos leemos mañana!

**_Bip_**


	19. Lonely

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Kurt H

**Pareja**: Kurt+Burt= Kuburt? No tengo idea...

**Título: **Lonely

**Canción: **_Dance With My Father Again _de **Celine Dion**

**Palabras: **488

**Notas: **Cambie un poco la letra original... solo la adapte a la situacion... me encantaria poder subir la canción, pero como saben, Tumblr en estos momentos esta como loco... Espero que les guste y si tienen la oportunidad de escuchar la letra, entenderan un poco el origen de todo esto...

* * *

**You Make Me Feel**

**…Lonely**

_Sometimes I'd listen outside his door  
And I'd hear him, papa cryin' for her_

Con una mano en la boca y la otra apretando el brazo de _Boo,_ su oso de felpa, Kurt trataba de calmar sus sollozos… sabía que debía estar durmiendo en ese momento… pero… el sonido del sollozo de su padre no lo dejaba dormir… sentía el dolor de su padre como si fuera propio…. Y no estaba tan lejano de la realidad… a él también le dolía que su madre ya no estuviera…

_I pray for him even more than me  
I know I'm prayin' for much too much _

No entendía que era lo que pasaba… su madre le había enseñado desde pequeño que cuando las personas se iban debía de juntar sus manos y hablar con… el spaguetti con sombrero que estaba del otro lado de la luna… y que el cuidaba a las personas cuando estaban mal.

Así que Kurt corrió a su habitación y se hinco frente a su cama. Unió sus manos, entrelazo sus largos y estilizados dedos y comenzó a hablarle al spaguetti, a quien su mamá solía llamar "Dios"

-Spaguetti… digo, Dios… no hagas que mi papá este triste…

_But could you send back the only woman he loved  
I know You don't do it usually _

-…¿podrías regresarme a mi mami? Sé que mi papá no estaría tan triste si mamá estuviera con nosotros… ella siempre le preparaba un té raro y… mi papá se sentía mejor y… yo no se hacerlo… y mi papá necesita a mamá para ser feliz… y yo también la extraño…

_But Lord, he's dyin' to dance with my mother again _

-…por favor… solo una vez más… para que me diga cómo hacer que papá sonría… y para que papá pueda verla y abrazarla… y acariciarla y… y llenarla de besos una vez más… es todo lo que pido… solo una vez… Por favor…

_Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream_

Kurt se quedó dormido en el piso… _Boo _le sirvió como almohada… aunque fue bastante inútil esa noche, en comparación a su sueño

_-¿Mamá?_

_En el medio de una playa que no conocía, Kurt encontró a su madre… vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba sus pálidas facciones._

_-Kurt…_

_-¡Mamá!_

_El chico se apresuro en correr hasta poder llegar a ella… no entendía por que él usaba también ropa blanca… pero no le dio importancia._

_-Mami… te he extrañado mucho… y papá también y… y tienes que regresar con nosotros y…_

_-Kurt… amor… eso es imposible._

_-¿Qué?-La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro ante el abrazo de su madre había desaparecido-¿Co-como que no puedes regresar con nosotros? Pero… pero nosotros te necesitamos y…_

_-Kurtie… amor, tienes que ser fuerte por tu padre… los amo a los dos… pero, no puedo regresar…_

_-Pero… pero tienes que bailar con papá… por lo menos una vez más…_

* * *

Bien... gracias por sus comentarios.

No tengo mucho que decir... Me refiero, si empiezo a hablar me pondre a decirles xqe me puse a llorar como loca con el promo de **_Goodbye_**... creo que eso les da una ligera nocion de como estan mis emociones...

y a eso agreguenle ser la nueva "Rechazada" de mi familia... entonces... mi vida es un arcoiris en este momento.

Aún asi, no he visto **_Props _**o**_ Nationals_**... por suerte, xqe se que me pondría super mal en este momento si ya los hubiera visto...

anyway, me callo...

Cuidense y dejen sus qejas despues del Bip!

Los quiero!

_**Bip**_


	20. Cuddly

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Blaine A

**Pareja**: Klaine

**Título: **Cuddly (abrazable)

**Canción: **_Not Alone _de **Darren Criss **[Me quedé con cara de que Blaine entrara y se pusiera a cantar _Not Alone _cuando (*Spoilers de Props) Beiste le dijo a Puck qe no estaba solo ;) Ya no digo nada más...]

**Palabras: 1034**

**Notas: **Hoy era día de _St. Berry_... pero me enoje xqe ayer hubo demasiado _Britanna Love (_Incluidos Mercedes y Artie)... y la mayor cantidad de _Klaine_ que obtuve fue de hecho _Fuck_... entonces... here it is!

* * *

**You Make Me Feel**

**…Cuddly**

-¿Cómo sigues amor?

Kurt Hummel estaba a punto de responder cuando un estornudo ataco todo su cuerpo. Anderson tomó eso como respuesta y se formó una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios antes de sentarse en la silla del escritorio de Kurt

-Perdóname… no dejaré que Nick y Jeff vuelvan a atacarte con sus locuras…

Kurt alzó una ceja mientras se sonaba la nariz

-Blaine… ¿Realmente crees que haya algo que puedas hacer para evitar las locuras de esos dos?

El aludido sonrió antes de responder

-Está bien… les diré que se alejen de ti…

-Blaine…

-Está bien… no les diré nada. Solo déjame torturarlos ¿está bien?

Hummel asintió mientras Blaine besaba su nariz.

-Aún no me has dicho como te sientes…

-Blaine, sabes que te amo, pero creo que hasta tú sabes cómo se siente tener gripa- Anderson asintió antes de responder.

Si… todos se ponen un poco irritables…

Kurt se sintió mal… No era culpa de Blaine que estuviera muriéndose de Gripa. Era culpa de la "Batalla Warbler Anual de Globos de Agua"… O más bien era culpa de que Nick y Jeff decidieran hacer a Blaine su blanco principal y que este esquivara magistralmente sus globos, dejando a un distraído Kurt Hummel expuesto a los globos que, aparte de tener agua, tenían trozos de hielo en ellos. La gripa no tardó más de 15 minutos en hacerse presente.

-Blainey… ¿Me ayudarías si me siento mal?

Blaine se levantó y se acercó a la cama donde Hummel reposaba, se coloco en cuclillas al lado derecho de la cama, a la misma altura que la sonrojada nariz de Kurt

-¿Que necesitas Kurtie? ¿Medicina, té… más sopa de pollo?

Kurt sonrió ante las preocupaciones de Blaine. Besó su frente y sonrió.

-No… hablaba de… tengo sueño.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-Blaine esbozó una sonrisa triste y empezó a hablar muy rápido.- Sabía que era una mala idea venir…

-Blaine…

-Debí haber escuchado a Santana… solo te estoy molestando ¿No es cierto?

-Blaine…

-Me iré Kurt… Perdóname, yo solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.. y

-¡Blaine!

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-¿Podrías respirar en tus monólogos y escucharme? ¡A veces siento que actúas igual que Rachel!

-¿Kurt?

-Ok… Eso fue demasiado. Me disculpo por compararte con Rachel

-¿Kurt?

-Blaine… ¿me cantarías una canción para dormir?

Kurt se sonrojo furiosamente en cuanto pronuncio la frase. De verdad quería estar con Blaine… pero se sentía lo suficientemente mal para querer dormir todo el día. Por supuesto nunca lo aceptaría de esa manera con Blaine… y quería compartir su vínculo especial… de una manera aún más especial.

-Por supuesto amor… Sabes que me encanta cantar…y me encanta aún más cantar para ti.-Blaine besó la nariz de Kurt y sonrió mientras pasaba se agachaba junto a la cama de Kurt.-¿Qué quieres que te cante?

-Blaine…

-¿Kurt?

-Acuéstate conmigo…

Blaine se sonrojo ante las palabras de Kurt, pero al notar el calmado rostro de su novio se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tu padre podría entrar y pensar algo que no y…

-No seas tonto Blaine… No me refería a _tan_ literalmente. Me refería a sobre el edredón… para que pueda abrazarte sin ningún problema.

Blaine se sonrojo y rodeó la cama hasta acostarse en el lado izquierdo. Kurt rápidamente dio la vuelta y coloco su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Anderson mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos

-Eres muy abrazable Blaine…

-Uh… ¿Gracias?-respondió Anderson cuando notó que Kurt comenzaba a dormirse.

-Cántame una canción Blaine… Por favor…

-¿Quieres _Teenage Dream_ de nuevo?

Kurt esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras se escondía en el estomago de Blaine.

-No… quiero algo nuevo… algo que nunca te haya escuchado…

Blaine besó la cabeza de Kurt, mientras escogía la canción perfecta…

-Está esta canción que… apenas escribí y…

-Quiero oírla Blaine…

-¿De verdad?

-si… ¿Por qué no habría de quererlo?

Anderson solo se sonrojo y comenzó a cantar.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine bajó la Mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Kurt cerrados… por lo que lo besó en la cabeza y se detuvo, permitiendo que Hummel descansara…

-Sigo despierto Blaine…

-¿Qué?

-Sigue cantando Blaine…

-pero… necesitas descansar y…

-Blaine…

-Ya voy…

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

-¿Sigues despierto?

_Si…

-Bien… quiero que escuches esto con atención…

_I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Anderson besó el cabello de Kurt antes de preguntar.

-¿te gusto?

-Uhu…-contestó un Kurt adormilado.

-¿Quieres dormir?

-Por favor…

Blaine levantó a Kurt y lo acomodó de modo que pudiera descansar.

-Blainey…

-¿Sí Kurt?

-Gracias…

-¿Por la canción?

-Y por ser tan abrazable…

* * *

**Bip**


	21. Dead

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Quinn F

**Pareja**: New Directions X Quinn F

**Título: **Dead (Muerta)

**Canción: **_Carry you Home _de **James Blunt **[Esta canción esta her-mosa!]

**Palabras: **833

**Notas: **Por muy malvada que suene, tenía mucho que quería escribir esto...

* * *

**You Make Me Feel**

**…Dead**

-Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos aquí reunidos…

Los _New Directions _se miraban entre sí mientras pensaban en lo mucho que desearían estar en otro lugar.

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is._

-Lucy Fabray, a quien todos conocíamos como nuestra pequeña Quinny, fue una hermana modelo, que aunque cayó en manos del pecado, supo reivindicarse para obtener el perdón de Dios…

_She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
__Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down._

La madre de Quinn, con un sencillo vestido negro lloraba sobre los hombros de la entrenadora Sylvester.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
__I'll carry you home._

Las expresiones de tristeza entre los antiguos compañeros de coro de Fabray eran muy diversas entre si, y a la vez muy parecidas. Las lágrimas que Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel compartían, la mirada _speechless _de Blaine Anderson y Finn Hudson mientras sujetaban las manos de Hummel y Berry Respectivamente, la sonrisa triste que Rory Flannagan y Mike Chang compartían.

_If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some._

La Rabia que Santana López y Noah Puckerman transmitían con la mirada, la vista pérdida de Joe Hart y Mercedes Jones, la serenidad de Artie Abrams y Sam Evans, las caras de confusión y tristeza de Britanny Pierce y Sugar Motta…

Todos extrañarían a Quinn… sobre todo por las condiciones en que se fue.

-…Es una tragedia la manera en la que nuestra querida Quinn se adelantó… pero que su muerte no sea en vano, aprendamos a cuidarnos mientras conducimos… y que en este momento se encuentre en las manos de Dios

_Trouble is the only way is down.  
__Down, down._

Al igual que habían hecho casi un año atrás en el funeral de Jean, los chicos se posicionaron en el lugar respectivo del coro, interpretando así una pieza para la rubia… quien, desafortunadamente ya no tendría la suerte de escuchar.

Kurt, con sus ojos rojos y empapados en lágrimas, se acercó al frente y con su voz, se encargó del principio del estribillo.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time._

Mercedes se acercó a su amigo y coloco sus manos en sus brazos mientras cantaba la siguiente mitad del estribillo.

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
__I'll carry you home._

Rachel se acercó, con la Mirada llena de culpabilidad a decir la única línea que había pedido en toda la canción

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,_

A pesar de lo que los demás creyeran, Rory pidió dos líneas de la canción… Fabray había sido extremadamente tierna y amable con el chico irlandés, y él la veía como su "_Hermana Mayor en América_" y probablemente a él le dolería su partida más que a otros de los miembros de _New Directions_

_And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes._

A pesar de que Britanny aún no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, y que Santana no encontraba las palabras para explicárselo, las dos miembros restantes de la _Unholy Trinity _se encargaron de cantarle a su mejor amiga...

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home._

Dado que no podían repartirse el resto de la canción entre los chicos, Tina y Blaine decidieron tomar el final. La unión de las voces de ambos era algo realmente mágico y, si no fuera porque la situación no lo ameritaba, Berry se hubiera puesto a gritar de la emoción.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
_Y dado que no se pusieron de acuerdo, Finn, Sam y Puck se hicieron cargo de la última línea.

_I'll carry you home._

La iglesia donde se encontraban se lleno de aplausos y de abrazos que Judy Fabray repartía a los chicos, agradeciendo la canción que habían cantado para su hija.

-Yo… yo no tengo palabras para… agradecerles por esto. Mi… Lucy era tan joven y… no merecía esto. Rach, querida no es tu culpa… Quiero que sepas que ni yo ni Quinn te culpamos por esto…-Berry asintió mientras se lanzaba en lagrimas a los brazos de la mujer-y chicos… muchas gracias… Quinny se los agradece con todo el amor que yo lo hago en este momento.

* * *

_**Bip**_


	22. Needy

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Blaine A

**Pareja**: Blooper! [Hey... Coop is back! ;)]

**Título: **Needy (Necesitado)

**Canción: **_Perfect _de **Simple Plan**

**Palabras: **801

* * *

**You Make Me Feel**

**…Needy**

_Hey Coop look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Blaine tomo fuertemente el tenedor que tenía en la mano mientras tomaba spaguetti de su plato de almuerzo. Lo llevo a su boca mientras seguía escuchando en su cabeza el enorme discurso "Yo soy mejor que tú" que Cooper le había dirigido.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Blaine amaba a su hermano, pero pocas cosas lo sacaban de quicio en ese momento tanto como recordar a su hermano diciéndole que todos sus sueños en NY eran una estupidez y que la única manera en que lograría ser exitoso sería haciendo lo mismo que él. ¿Por qué Cooper no quería que Blaine fuera él mismo? De todas formas, Blaine no cambiaría…

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

¿Cuál era el problema de Cooper? Es decir… Blaine hacía su mayor esfuerzo para ser un hermano menor bueno y que Coop se sintiera orgulloso de él…

Pero parecía que cada uno de los movimientos que el menor de los Anderson hacia, estaba mal a los ojos de su hermano mayor

Pero eso había sido de esa manera desde el principio…

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
_

¿Le había importado? En algún remoto momento de su vida ¿Cooper había querido a Blaine? Es decir… Blaine recordaba que desde pequeño amaba a Cooper, y quiso ser como él… y no soñaba con otra cosa aparte de parecerse, aunque fuera muy poco, a Cooper…

Pero… ¿Cooper alguna vez quiso a Blaine?

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

-Blaine… ¿Me esters escuchando? Te estoy dando los secretos del gremio y creo que no me estas escuchando y… ya deberías saber que no es fácil entrar en el negocio…

-¿Me quieres?

-¿Qué? Blaine estoy hablando de tu futuro y…

-Cooper… ¿Tú me quieres?

-Eres mi hermano menor… eso te dice algo

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

-Si… me dice que no me quieres por alguna extraña y desconocida razón… y que hubieras preferido que yo no hubiera nacido o que hubiera nacido en otra familia o…

-Blaine… deja de decir tonterías… Eres mi hermano.

-¿Eso significa algo para ti Cooper? Porque creo que no entiendes lo que es ser un hermano y…

-¿Has tenido hermanos menores Blaine? No… entonces no entiendes lo que es ser un hermano mayor…

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
_

-Probablemente no lo sepa… pero si se que tú no eres un hermano mayor… diciéndome todas esas cosas desde que éramos pequeños, haciéndome sentir como si no fuera importante… ¿Sabes lo que es crecer a tus espaldas? ¿Que tus padres te comparen en todo con tu hermano mayor? El hijo perfecto… ¿Entiendes lo que es ser yo?

-Blaine… dejate de tonterías… y ahora presta atención, porque esto te abrirá puertas…

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

-No… ¡Cooper estoy harto! Llevas menos de dos horas aquí y… todas las esperanzas que tenía de que finalmente pudiéramos llevarnos bien… ¡Las arruinaste! Perdóname por no ser lo que tú querías… o lo que sea… ¡Vuelve a California! Has como que no tienes hermano, porque aparentemente… yo nunca he tenido uno…

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

-Blaine…

Cooper no llegó a susurrar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su hermano lo escuchara…

O tal vez Blaine estaba demasiado lastimado, y se sentía herido por el hecho de no tener un hermano cuando más lo necesitaba.

* * *

**_Bip_**


	23. Confused

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Rachel B

**Pareja**: St. Berry

**Título: **Confused (Confundida)

**Canción: **_White Flag _de **Dido**

**Palabras: **712

* * *

**You Make Me Feel**

**…Confused**

Rachel Berry revisaba su _facebook_ mientras se pellizcaba a si misma, mitad para comprobar que no era un sueño, mitad tener una excusa para llorar.

Jesse St James le había mandado un mensaje.

Berry no encontraba una sola razón por la que St James le habría enviado un mensaje… Tal vez no eran los _mejores amigos_, pero al menos ya no recibiría un huevo en la cabeza… al menos eso creía.

Y… St James no es de los que felicitan a quienes lo han vencido.

Asi que ¿Por qué maldita razón le habría mandado un mensaje?

Berry no podía creer que aún no hubiera haho click sobre el mensaje… es decir ¡Solo era un mensaje! ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Se armo de valor y finalmente abrió el mensaje… definitivamente no era lo que esperaba… aunque no estaba segura de lo que esperaba (Y definitivamente no era un huevo virtual)

_Hey Rachel… Se que no somos particularmente los mejores amigos del planeta y que si te enviara la solicitud de amistad no la aceptarías porque tu novio T-Rex se sentiría amenazado… _

_Lo entiendo así que todo lo que puedo decirte esta en esta dirección._

_Disfrutalo…_

_Jesse._

Debajo de la firma de Jesse venía un link que conducía a _Youtube. _Rachel vaciló por un segundo antes de dar click. El video era titulado "A mi estrella dorada"

_Bien… si estás viendo esto, espero que seas Rachel… y si no eres ella, lárgate a otro video._

_Rach… se todo… y lo sabes. Mi trabajo es investigar a la competencia… Asi que sabes que se que estas comprometida con Finnosaurio._

_No te diré nada más… solo escucha la canción_

St James comenzó a afinar una guitarra y dejo que la canción saliera de su boca.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_  
_Or return to where we were_

Sin percatarse de ello antes, Rachel comezó a respirar profundamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando

Jesse… ¿Le estaba diciendo que la amaba?

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_I know I left too much mess and_  
_destruction to come back again_  
_And I caused nothing but trouble_  
_I understand if you can't talk to me again_  
_And if you live by the rules of "it's over"_  
_then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en los ojos de Berry… ¿Por qué demonios le decía esto a tan pocos días de su graduación y de su boda? Ella… ella ya lo había superado… ¿Cierto? ¿Porque debía preocuparse entonces?

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_And when we meet_  
_Which I'm sure we will_  
_All that was there_  
_Will be there still_  
_I'll let it pass_  
_And hold my tongue_  
_And you will think_  
_That I've moved on.._.

Eso… Las nacionales… ¿Jesse de verdad la amaba? Rachel no dejaba de temblar y… con las lágrimas agregadas… no podía… esto era demasiado para ella.

-¿Rachel?-Finn llamó a su novia desde el piso inferior.

-¡Ya voy!

Berry corrió a ponerse gotas para quitarse la irritación y puso su mejor sonrisa para ver a Hudson… dejó el video reproduciéndose.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_I will go down with this ship_  
_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_  
_There will be no white flag above my door_  
_I'm in love and always will be_

_I will go down with this ship_  
_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_  
_There will be no white flag above my door_  
_I'm in love and always will be_

_Creo que la canción habló por mi… Espero no haberte confundido Rach… cuídate._

* * *

**_Bip_**


	24. Renewed

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Jeff

**Pareja**: Niff

**Título: **Renewed (Renovado)

**Canción: **_Again _de **Bruno Mars **[AMO a la genialidad de Bruno Mars... sus canciones son geniales y... cuando oí por primera vez esta canción de hecho la escuche en su versión con **Natasha Bedingfield **(Podría decirse que prácticamente mi cantante inglesa favorita... es asombrosa) entonces... este cap esta basado en la versión a dueto y... *Finn tocando la bateria* Tumblr me quiso! :333 (acherryonthetop . tumblr . com / post / 23272778584) de verdad AMO esta canción, asi que si les gusta esta versión, les recomiendo igual busquen la versión únicamente de Bruno (:]

**Palabras: **1383

**Notas: **"Continuación" de _Incomplete _y _Guilty_... creo que eso dice todo.

**PD. **Esto va para mi club de "Amantes de Jeff" Pame, Topi y Emi! :33

* * *

**You Make Me Feel**

**…Renewed**

Jeff comenzó a presionar las teclas del piano de la sala de ensayos de Dalton mientras escuchaba como salían las primeras notas de la canción. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque esa canción… Pero parecía la indicada.

_Hands over my head thinkin' what else could go wrong_

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras hacia lo que la letra decía: se acomodo el cabello mientras trataba de explicarse a sí mismo como se había enterado Nick del enamoramiento de Jeff… Oh claro… había sido Seb, entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás…

Bravo Seb…

_Woulda stayed in bed, how could a day be so long_

Oh… definitivamente quería que ese día terminara… porque no solo Sebastian había dicho que Jeff estaba enamorado de Nick… Oh no, no le bastaba con que todo Dalton lo supiera… ¡Por supuesto que no! También tenía que gritarlo justo cuando la Señora Duval entraba con Nick a la cafetería para conocer a los Warblers… Y Jeff solo atinó a salir corriendo a esconderse.

-4 de febrero, apúrate a terminar…

_Never believe that things happen for a reason,_

Jeff levantó la mirada del teclado para encontrarse con algo que no quería ver aún… Nick se asomaba por la puerta de la sala, dispuesto a cantar por toda la vida… aunque eso no era algo que Sterling supiera.

_But how this turned out removed all my doubt so believe  
That for you I'd do it all over again  
Do it all over again_

Nick comenzó a caminar lentamente a través de la sala… sabiendo que no quería incomodar a Jeff.

_But how this turned out removed all my doubt so believe that for you I'd do it all over again  
Do it all over again_

"_Qué demonios_" pensó Jeff… Si Nick lo sabía, prefería tener esa discusión de una buena vez… Finalmente terminaría perdiendo a Nick, asi que era mejor que pasaran por toda la conversación en ese momento.

_I missed the first train stood out in the rain all day_

Jeff bajó la mirada mientras comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado… todo lo que lo había llevado a casi perder la vida en dos ocasiones ¿Por qué habría visto la vida tan oscura?

_(little did I know)  
But I caught the next train, and there you were to sweep me away _

Nick levantó la mirada de Jeff para que pudiera encontrarse con la suya… Como amaba sus ojos oscuros en los que podía perderse por horas… ¿Jeff sería capaz de ver la esperanza que representaba en Nick? ¿Cuán buen amigo era? ¿Cómo lo había ayudado en los últimos meses?

_Guess that's what I waited for_

Jeff canto sin siquiera reaccionar en lo que decía… estaba hipnotizado por los ojos de Nick, que estaban a escasos 20 centímetros de los suyos…

_Never believed that things happen for a reason  
But how this turned out removed all my doubt  
So believe that for you I'd do it all over again_

Jeff comenzó a pensar en cómo, si no fuera por unos estúpidos de Littleton, jamás habría conocido a Nick.

_Do it all over again_

Jeff y Nick cantaron al unísono, mientras Nick se sentaba junto a Jeff, quien sintió que una oleada de nervios lo recorría...

_All I went through led me to you_

Jeff (En lo más recóndito de su ser) agradeció a los estúpidos de Littleton… si no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron, jamás habrá terminado en Dalton… junto a Nick… Y si, definitivamente sería capaz de asesinar el mismo a Tony si eso lo volvería a conducir a Westerville, a uno de los lugares más mágicos que Jeff conocía… y a uno que nunca olvidaría.

_Oh, who ever thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely  
Yeah, I'm so glad I found you_

Nick se acercó y poso una mano en el hombre de Jeff, recordando como fue necesario que Jeff casi muriera para que fuera capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos por el rubio.

Definitivamente agradecía que Ryan, su antiguo _roommate, _fuera expulsado…. Porque no estaba seguro de que las cosas con Jeff habrían pasado igual en otras circunstancias.

_Even though the day went so wrong, I wouldn't change a thing_

¡Oh _Hell To The No_! Por supuesto que no cambiaría nada… ni estar lejos de su casa, de sus padres, de sus hermanos… porque de otra manera, no habría halado con Nick, no habría encontrado a un mejor amigo y, probablemente, Trent no lo habría salvado de morir…

Si, se arrepentía de todo lo que había causado, pero no, no cambiaría ninguna de las situaciones que atravesó.

_Yea, yea  
I'm a do it  
Do it all over again  
Do it all over again  
All I went through led me to you  
So I'd do it all over again_

Nick hacia la voz del coro mientras Jeff cantaba la voz principal y tocaba. El amor que sentía Nick cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada de Jeff era incontenible… Solo le infundía cantar para demostrar lo que sentía.

Jeff se confundió… ¿Por qué estaría Nick cantando con él? ¿Querría decirle que por su culpa tendría que cambiarse de nuevo de escuela? Que tendría que… ¿Por culpa de Jeff?

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que enamorarse de Duval? ¡Solo complico su vida! "_Eres un genio Jeff_" pensó para sí mismo.

_Do it all over again  
I'd do it all over again  
I'd do all over again for you  
All I went through led me to you  
So I'd do it all over again for you_

Bueno… los sentimientos de Jeff estaban ya sobre la mesa… y también los de Nick… solo que ninguno lograba entender al otro… Jeff volvería al bullying para encontrarse con Nick, Nick regresaría a su aburrida vida en Arizona, con sus padres ejerciendo presión sobre él para hacerse cargo del rancho familiar, volvería a tener al _rommate_ más egocéntrico de la historia, solo para volver a disfrutar de Jeff, para cuidar t amar a alguien que lo necesitaba desde un principio.

_Whoever thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely_

Nick acomodó el fleco de Jeff mientras terminaba de cantar y bajaba la mirada. Era la hora de la verdad…

_Whoever thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely _

Jeff presionó la última tecla mientras dejaba salir un suspiro… Era hora de despedirse de su Amistad con Nick.

-Nick… yo… lo siento.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad con una cara de confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento… Sé que tendrás muchos problemas por mi estúpido enamoramiento sobre ti…

-Entonces te disculpas… ¿Por algo que esta fuera de tus manos?

-Nick… se que si fuera tú, no querría volver a hablarme y…-Jeff se vio obligado a callarse cuando sintió unos labios que se movían sobre los suyos. Nick pasó un brazo por su cintura para acercar a Jeff más, y este paso los brazos sobre los hombros de Nick… Permanecieron así hasta que Jeff se separó, volviendo a la realidad.

-Nick…

-Jeff… No te disculpes.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que te disculpes… porque si lo haces, entonces ambos tendremos que disculparnos por amar al otro…

La cara de confusión de Jeff hizo que la sonrisa de Nick se ensanchara aun más. ¿Acaso era tan difícil creer que alguien amaba al rubio?

-¿Qué… que quieres decir?

-Jeff… a estas alturas ya deberías saber que soy mal orador…

-Y… ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que… no quiero que te disculpes… porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti… y si te disculpas, entonces yo también tendré que disculparme… y no quiero disculparme porque no me arrepiento… Eres maravilloso y… lamento que hubieras tenido que estar a punto de morir para que me diera cuenta y… no quiero estar solo Jeff… quiero estar contigo… y… de verdad espero poder estarlo…

Jeff asintió, con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo también Nick… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… y jamás me había sentido de esta manera respecto a nadie…y no sabes cuánto te debo.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y apoyaron sus cabezas en el hombro del otro… Esta parecía ser la oportunidad que la vida les estaba regalando y… ambos la tomarían. Porque era lo que habían buscado… y era lo que necesitaban.

* * *

Feliz 17 de mayo!

Aquí, todavía es 17 asi que... me concentro.

Cuando termine este cap dije "Tiene que ser el 17" porque es doblemente mágico. Es el cap 24 publicado en dia con termianción 7 de mayo! Es como... **_Totally Awesome_**! asi que...

Hummm... con esto, inicio lo que yo llamo "El ciclo de finales"... Esto quiere decir que... los siguientes capitulos representan el final del ciclo (En mi caso es un cuadruple cierre: escuela, glee, 16 y fics) Asi que... preparense para el final...

y para unas cuantas lágrimas que aún faltan... (:

Cuídense, gracias por todo y...

Nos leemos!

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, despues del Bip

_**Bip**_


	25. One in a Million

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Santana L

**Pareja**: Sebtana (Oh Yeah Baby's...)

**Título: **One in a Million (Una en un millón)

**Canción: **ligeramente bsada en _SOS (Let the music play) _de **Jordin Sparks**

**Palabras: **1120

**Notas: **Sin comentarios

* * *

**You Make Me Feel**

**…One in a million**

-Sant, recibí tu mensaje… ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-ESO es lo que pasa-respondió la latina, señalando a la pista de _Forever Young_.

Quinn Fabray siguió con la vista hacia donde su amiga estaba señalando. A pesar de encontrarse en el segundo piso, le costaba mucho trabajo encontrarse con algo que estuviera fuera de su lugar. Le tomó casi medio minuto encontrar el problema.

Sebastian Smythe estaba bailando…

…con otra que no era Santana.

Eso no sería un mayor si no fuera porque la chica estaba DEMASIADO cerca de Smythe.

-Veo el problema… ¿Quién es la…?

-Esa zorra se llama Harmony Pierce-dijo Rachel Berry cuando se unió a las otras chicas-Es una _wannabe _mía.

-Berry ¿podrías dejar tu egocentrismo por un minuto y enfocarte en mi problema?

-Aunque normalmente estaría d acuerdo contigo, esta vez estoy del lado de Rachel-Dijo Kurt cuando llegó a la izquierda de Santana.- Harmony es la mejor amiga de Mia Swier, la estúpida que se le estuvo insinuando a Blaine toda la noche la última vez que estuvimos en Scandals. Ellas 2 y Sarah Michaels son las más Zorras de Craword. Jeff me lo dijo…

-¿Podríamos regresar al hecho de que esa enana esta con MI hombre?

-Sant, lamento decírtelo, pero Seb no es tu hombre-dijo Quinn

-Lo que sea… entienden a lo que me refiero…

Los tres asintieron mientras volteaban a verse entre si, comprobando que ninguno de ellos entendía.

La complejidad en la relación de Sebastian y Santana era que ambos eran iguales… _Oficialmente_ no eran nada, por lo que podía meterse con quien quisieran… Pero los fines de semana eran exclusivos. No recibían un toque, una caricia, un beso robado, una mirada furtiva que tuviera importancia que no fuera del otro…

Decir que eran "_Amantes de fin de semana_" era involucrar demasiados sentimientos y emociones… Lo suyo era más que simples besos y un poco de sexo pero mucho menos que una relación que involucrara cualquier tipo de vínculo emocional.

A los ojos de los demás, era la relación más extraña de la historia, pero para Smythe y para López funcionaba… y eso era lo que importaba.

-Es un hecho que no puedes ir a armarle una escena de celos-dijo Kurt.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Sería digno de un musical!-dijo Rachel

-¡Oh Por…! ¡Cállense ustedes dos! ¿Saben lo que es no saber que hacer para borrar a esa tipa del mapa?

-Podrías intentar darle celos a Seb-sugirió Quinn.

Santana asintió y sonrió maliciosamente al ver a su presa… y no, no era Harmony o Sebastian.

Con un provocativo movimiento de cadera y su actitud altanera, López camino hasta una mesa que estaba al otro lado del lugar.

-¡Hola Thadie!-Dijo Santana con su voz más… sensual.

El aludido volteó a verla y casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver lo que la vida le ofrecía: Santana López, cuerpo perfecto, minivestido, piernas perfectas e infinitas, _sex appeal_ desbordante, sola….

-Hola Tanny… ¿Quieres sentarte?

Santana sonrió ante el gesto mientras Harwood y sus amigos Warblers seguían babeando ante la imagen.

-Realmente no… quería bailar, pero no hay muchas personas dignas de mí por aquí… así que me preguntaba si tu podrías ayudarme…

El tono dulce e inocente mezclado con la nada inocente imagen que proyectaba, provoco que Thad tragara saliva con gran dificultad antes de responder.

-será un honor Santana…

La chica latina sonrió y extendió su mano para jalar a Thad. A lo lejos, alcanzó a distinguir las sonrisas malévolas que Berry, Fabray y Hummel esbozaban.

Al llegar a la pista, Santana y Thad acercaron sus cuerpos y comenzaron a bailar, dejando que el ambiente y la música los guiaran a donde fuera que iban.

Sebastian Smythe sonreía egocéntricamente, igual que siempre lo hacía, cuando, por razones que desconocía, volteo la cabeza, encontrándose con una imagen que no le gustaba para nada.

Santana… SU Santana estaba con el estúpido de Harwood…

El problema no era que bailara, si no que fuera con él…

Toda Ohio estaba al tanto de que Smythe y Harwood eran enemigos mortales… ya era una gran ganancia que no se asesinaran en Dalton. Y Santana sabía lo mucho que lo odiaba…

Regreso si vista al frente, y lo que se encontró le dio unas cuantas respuestas.

Harmony Pierce, la chica con la que había estado bailando era la culpable de las acciones de Lopez. Sebastian no supo si fue el vestido, el maquillaje, los zapatos o el labial barato que se el había corrido, pero lo único que su imagen le provoco fueron ganas de vomitar.

Smythe corrió al baño a deshacerse del alimento que había ingerido esa tarde, cuando salió, sintiéndose más pálido de lo normal, se mantuvo en la puerta en silencio, observando la puerta del frente.

Santana López salía del baño de mujeres en, según parecía, las mismas condiciones que Smythe.

Sebastian esbozo una sonrisa tímida que Santana respondió de la misma manera antes de acercarse a abrazarla.

Paso una mano por su cintura y la acerco hacia él antes de decir siquiera una palabra.

-Lo siento… pero estaba realmente aburrido y…

-Yo lo siento… Thad fue un golpe bajo y…

Sebastian calló a Santana al unir furiosamente sus labios contra los de ella. López respondió de la misma manera antes de emitir un gemido que se convirtió en un suspiro que la alejo de él.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto López mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Smythe.

-No tengo idea… Supongo que solo somos… tú y yo…

Smythe paso ambos brazos alrededor de Santana mientras ella se acomodaba antes de responder.

-No quiero que esto siga así…

-Ni yo…

-Pero… tú y yo… nosotros… somos…

-Suena bien ¿No crees? Nosotros…

Santana sonrió mientras se ocultaba en la camisa de Sebastian mientras el sonreía

-No quiero arruinarlo…

-Yo tampoco…

-Pero nosotros…

-Lo sé… somos demasiado…

-iguales-respondieron al unisonó. Voltearon a verse antes de besarse tranquilamente y echarse a reír.

-Funcionara Santy… yo lo sé…

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque sabremos exactamente cuál es el humor del otro y que es lo que necesita…

-¿Y cuando los dos estemos con un mal genio?

-Lo compensaremos con una sesión de Sexo por Despecho…

Santana comenzó a reírse, lo que provoco que Sebastian también se riera

-Eres un tonto… ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé… Pero aun así me amas…

Santana se tensó y Smythe se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho.

-Sí, así te amo…-dijo Santana, atrayendo a Sebastian para poder besarlo libremente.

-Solo prométeme una cosa…-dijo Santana cuando se separa para obtener un poco de aire.

-Lo que quieras…

-Que yo seré la única.

Sebastian lanzó un bufido y acuno el rostro de Santana entre sus manos antes de responder.

-Santý… tú eres la única.

* * *

Que les digo? Estoy _Speechless..._

Asi que me limitaré a un "Gracias por su apoyo" y un "nos leemos pronto"

Quejas despues del Bip! ;)

Los quiero!

**_Bip_**


	26. Strong

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**Personaje: **Burt H

**Pareja: **Nadie me dijo como se llamaba el Kurt+Burt, asi qe seguiré diciendole Kuburt! :3

**Título:** Strong (Fuerte)

**Canción:**_Without you _de **Mariah Carey**.

**Palabras: **897

* * *

**You make me feel…**

**…Strong**

_No I can't forget this evening  
or your face as you were leaving  
but I guess that's just the way the story goes,_

-Estaré bien papa… No te preocupes.

El aeropuerto de Columbus parecía tener un ritmo de vida normal: Con sus usuarios caminando en todas direcciones, con sus trabajadores anunciando las partidas y las llegadas, o limpiando las salas de espera, o haciendo cualquiera que fuera su actividad normal…

Pero para Burt Hummel cada uno de los pasos que dio desde su llegada parecía que lo acercaba cada vez más y más al infierno mismo. En unos cuantos minutos Kurt, su único hijo y el único recuerdo vivo que aún tenía de su amada Elizabeth, partiría a la gran manzana… Para cumplir todos sus sueños y hacer lo que estaba destinado a hacer: brillar.

Y a pesar de que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar que Kurt volara alto y fuerte, eso solo lo debilitaba más a él…

Porque aunque hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en Washington en los últimos días, eso no eliminaba el hecho de que le dolía la idea de no ver a Kurt por semanas… O que no le dolía ver el dolor que su hijo sentía en ese momento.

_You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows,  
yes it shows _

-Prométeme que me llamaras todas las noches…

-Por muy infantil que suene, si papá… te llamaré todas las noches antes de dormir.

-No es infantil Kurt…

-Lo sé… es solo que, ya crecí y…

-¿Y aún tienes las mismas pesadillas que a los 8?

-Preferiría no hablar de ello.

La cara de indignación de Kurt no duró más de 3 segundos, antes de voltearse a ver a su padre y abrazarlo… con una sonrisa en el rostro que solo demostraba lo que Burt ya sabía: Aunque fuera su sueño, a Kurt le dolía dejar Ohio atrás.

_No I can't forget tomorrow  
when I think of all my sorrow  
when I had you there  
but then I let you go,_

-Kurt…

-Te voy a extrañar mucho papá….

Kurt saltó a los brazos de su padre y se aferro a su espalda para evitar caer. Las despedidas ya habían tenido lugar: McKinley, _New Directions_, Finn, Carole, incluso despedirse de Blaine había resultado más fácil que esto.

¿Existía alguna manera de despedirte de la única persona que ha estado contigo toda la vida? ¿Cuál es la forma en que le dices adiós a la única persona que creyó en ti cuando eras invisible para los demás? ¿Cómo le dices adiós a quién te ha protegido contra viento y marea de todo aquello que fuera capaz de lastimarte? ¿Qué dices para despedirte de quien se tragó su propio dolor por casi 8 años para evitar que tú fueras triste? ¿Cuándo es el momento en el que se supone que te despides de la persona que por 18 años te aceptó tal y como eras, sin replicas, simplemente amándote tal y como eras?

_And now it's only fair  
that I should let you know,  
what you should know._

-Lo se Kurt… yo también te extrañaré… todos y cada uno de los días en que no te vea. Mañana tarde y noche pensaré en ti… En si mi pequeño ya desayuno, en cuantos papeles le dieron, en que tan aguda llego hoy su voz…

El abrazo de Burt se hizo más fuerte alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Kurt antes de continuar.

-Siempre hemos sido tú y yo Kurt… solos, pero nunca separados…

-Papá….

-Pero esta es una nueva fase… en la vida de ambos. Y aunque me duele ver que te vayas, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti…

-Papá…

Kurt apretó su abrazo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

-Este es tu sueño Kurt… y estoy orgulloso de cómo has tomado el control de tu vida. Eres talentoso y eres único… y eres el mejor hijo que un padre podría desear.

_I can't live  
if living is without you_

-Tengo miedo… Siempre has estado conmigo y…

-Todo estará bien Kurt… Sé que eres muy fuerte y determinado… y harás cosas grandes y maravillosas, porque tú eres así… No será fácil, pero tú puedes hacer lo que sea.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 724 con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar el avión._

Padre e hijo se dieron una mirada que no decía nada y a la vez lo decía todo: Era hora de decir adiós.

-Kurt…

-Gracias papá…-Kurt saltó a los brazos de Burt y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.- Gracias por todos estos años…Por las sonrisas, las risas y los caprichos que cumpliste… Por las lágrimas que secaste… Por cuidarme sin mamá… Por ser el mejor padre que pude haber tenido. No podría vivir si no te tuviera.

-Kurt… te amo hijo….

Ambos hombres se unieron nuevamente en un abrazo… el definitivo… el del adiós.

-Cuídate Kurt…-fueron las últimas palabras que Kurt escuchó después de atravesar la puerta. Esa puerta que podría ser simplemente un pedazo de metal mal combinado… Pero que metafóricamente, era la diferencia entre su pasado y su futuro.

Y lo que más le dolía, era el lado en el que su padre se encontraba.

_I can't give  
I can't give anymore._

-Ya te di a mi Elizabeth… No alejes a Kurt de mí…. Es lo único que me queda aquí…

* * *

So... **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME**...

Se que dije que terminaría esto hoy... pero esta semana he estado llena de trabajo y... pues mi inspiracion ha andando horrible y...

Anyway... el punto aqui es que...Juro por Hogwarts, Pigfarts y Dalton que voy a publicar los 5 restantes... LO JURO!

Pero...quise compartir este con ustedes porque... tenia que decirles **Gracias**! No solo por acompañarme durante este ultimo mes con todas mis locuras, si no durante todo este año... (Osea, todos mis 16) No tienen idea de cuanto les debo y cuanto les quiero!

Y para compensarlos... **Cyberfiesta en Twitter**! Okno, mañana tengo examen... u_u

Anyway...creo que básicamente era eso, decirles qe terminare esta historia y...

*Wait for Kill me*

No nos leemos ni aqui, ni en **_MTDD_**, ni en **_TWTIA_**hasta despues del 8 de junio... (Matenme, les doy permiso) Asi que... hasta esas fechas nos leemos! [PD. Pasen la voz... )]

Quejas, amenazas, golpes virtuales despues del bip.

Los quiero!

**_Bip_**


End file.
